Tales of Sabian
by Sabian63
Summary: It has been years since Avatar Korra's passing. The world has changed since then and darkness has returned. The president of Republic City has turned , a spirit with dark plans and a memory has returned. And Now a new avatar is born and his name is Sabian. Will Sabian bring balance back to the world or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Sabian: Corrupted

Chapter 1: The Beginning

(Outside) Ryon started to drag a metal rake along the dirt.

"Ryon, come quickly." Said a voice.

Ryon dropped the rake and ran inside. (Inside) Ryon sat down onto a chair next to the bed with his wife, Tyra. She was holding something covered in a cloth. Ryon reached out to hold what was in the cloth. Unraveling it, Ryon saw a young baby face. A huge smile grew on Ryon's face.

"He looks beautiful." Said Ryon. "Have you decided a name?" asked Ryon handing the baby over to Tyra. "Yes, I was thinking Sabian." Answered Tyra with a smile. "My boy, Sabian." Said Tyra.

Climbing onto the bed, a small baby Lionbear cub crawled over to the new born. Sabian held his hand out and the baby Lionbear placed his head into Sabian's hand. Both Ryon and Tyra smiled at this moment.

(Years Later)

Sabian ran around in the fields and waved his hands in the air. Following behind was the Lionbear. Tripping, Sabian feel face first into the dirt. Rolling over, Sabian started to wipe his face off until the Lionbear jumped on him.

"Oh come, Tu Ra not when my face his dirty." Said young Sabian trying to push Tu Ra off.

From the house, Ryon and Tyra watched Sabian play with Tu Ra.

"They seem to have grown on each other." Said Tyra. "Well who wouldn't want to be a companion to a Lionbear." Said Ryon. "I just hope that his mother is in a happy place right now." Added Ryon. Tyra Hugged Ryon and said, "I know dear, I know." "But we need to be prepared." Added Tyra. "For what?" asked Ryon. Tyra smiled. "You're having another one." Said Ryon surprisingly. Tyra nodded her head. "And I would like to name him Trendon." Said Tyra. "How do you know if it will be a boy?" asked Ryon. "I just do." Answered Tyra.

(Years Later)

"Mom look I can earth bend." Said Sabian picking up a rock.

Tyra, who was holding baby Trendon, turned and smiled to Sabian. "That is good, Sabian." Said Tyra.

Sabian ran off toward the kitchen and stepped into a puddle. Stopping, Sabian started shaking his feet to get some water off. Sabian then shifted his hand and, not knowing, moved the water a little.

"Wow." Said Sabian. Sabian looked around and headed outside. (Outside) "Tu Ra come look at this." Said Sabian. Tu Ra yawned a bit but looked. Sabian shifted his hands and brought water out of a puddle then shifted his hands to float up some pebbles. Tu Ra slanted his head a bit. "I know this is real confusing." Said Sabian. Kneeling down, Sabian said, "I need to not tell my parents where I am." Said Sabian.

Tu Ra nodded his head and ran toward the house. Sabian turned and ran toward the river. (River) Sabian jumped a few rocks to stand in the middle of the river. Shifting his hands, Sabian started to move some water out of the river and started to let it float.

"This is so cool." Said Sabian moving his hands to keep the air.

From the distance, men stood in the grass and saw Sabian. The men continued to look and Sabian bending both Earth and Water.

"Call Evin-Ja and tell him the Avatar is alive." Said the man. The second nodded his head and opened his phone. "Sir, the avatar is alive I repeat the avatar is alive." Said the man.

(Room) Evin-Ja closed his phone. "I need to go now, I have a job to take care of." Said Evin-Ja. "Do not fail us." Said a deep voiced shadow. Evin-Ja bowed and left.

(Days Later)

Sabian sat in his room with Tu Ra. Outside his room; Ryon and Tyra were talking to White Lotus Sentries.

"Are you sure it is my son?" asked Tyra. "Yes, we are sure that your son is the avatar." Answered one of the White lotuses. "The previous avatar was a water bender and the next avatar was reincarnated to be an earth bender." Added one of the White lotuses. Ryon started to laugh. "Yeah thanks for the huge joke but our son is not the Avatar." Said Ryon. "None of our sons is the avatar." Added Ryon. "Now please get out of my home." Said Ryon pushing the White Louts sentries out of the door. "Please you have to listen." Said the third White lotuses.

Ryon slammed the door and walked back over to Tyra. "We should have listened to them." Said Tyra. "No, I will protect you and our family no matter what." Said Ryon. "But you're not a bender." Said Tyra. "That doesn't mean I can't try." Said Ryon.

Knocking was heard at the door. Ryon turned toward the door and then back to Tyra. Tyra had a worried look on her face. Ryon pointed to Sabian's room. Tyra nodded her head and walked over to Sabian's room while Ryon opened the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Ryon. "Yeah, I would like to know where is the Avatar." Answered the man.

(Sabian's room) "Sabian, I need you to take your brother and Tu outside and run." Said Tyra. "What is going on?" asked Sabian. "Don't ask just go." Said Tyra. A loud crash was made outside the room. "Go." Said Tyra about to tear up. "Please for me." Added Tyra.

Sabian didn't say anything else. Tyra handed him Trendon and Sabian ran outside with Tu Ra following behind. (Outside) Sabian continue running and running from the house. The other men saw Sabian in the grass and started to run after him. Sabian didn't turn his head until he heard a loud explosion. Turning around, Sabian saw that his room was nothing but a huge fiery blast. Falling to his knees Sabian started to cry.

"Mom… Dad… please be ok." Begged Sabian. Sabian turned his head and saw the men. "Did you see that kid, now come along and nothing like that will happen to you." Said the man pointing toward the explosion. Sabian didn't move but his eyes started to glow.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of Sabian: Corruption

Chapter 2: New Republic City

(Years later)

"Mom… Dad… wait!" yelled Sabian.

Waking up, Sabian looked around but only saw Trendon, Tu Ra and boxes. Rubbing his face, Sabian started to stretch. Then a loud screech and the vehicle stopped. Doors opened and someone started to walk to the back. Then light poured into the back of the truck.

"Hey, no free rides kid." Yelled a man. "Please, we're just tired from traveling so much." Said Sabian. "I don't care, get out of my…" started the man but stopped when he saw the Lionbear. "Uh you can stay in here as long as you want." Said the man nervously. " No thanks, Trendon wake up." Said Sabian.

Trendon started to wake up and crawled over to the entrance of the back and fell out. Tu Ra crawled out the back too. Sabian jumped out the back and threw his bag onto the ground.

"Do you know were the nearest city is?" asked Sabian. "Just follow this path and you will find a bridge." Answered the man. "And what is the name of the city?" asked Sabian. "It is called New Republic City, well actually it was already called Republic City but after Avatar Korra's inability to fix most of the city." Started the man. "Well you will see when you get there." Added the man. "Thanks." Said Sabian picking up his bag.

Walking over to Tu Ra, Sabian placed the bag on Tu Ra's back and climbed up. Sabian waved over to Trendon for him to climb on but Trendon didn't move. Sabian started to call Trendon but stopped after realizing that Trendon was still asleep. Sabian sighed.

"I can't blame him, all the time we have been just traveling from place to place." Sabian said to himself.

Jumping down, Sabian walked over to Trendon and picked him up, and started to walk back over to Tu Ra. "Thanks for the ride." Thanked Sabian climbing on to Tu Ra. "Don't mention it kid." Said the man. "Wait a minute why should I be thanking you, get back here kid!" yelled the man but Sabian was long gone heading down hill.

Walking to the back, the man started to close the doors on the back of the truck but then started to look inside. "Wait a minute, that kid stole my fruit." Added the man.

Sabian snickered and started to take a bite out of the apple. "Did you see the man's face Tu Ra, it look so weird." Started Sabian. Tu Ra growled in agreement. "Yep but I think I should stop stealing, nah." Added Sabian. On the back of Tu Ra, Trendon started to wake up. "Hey sleepy head, here eat this." Said Sabian handing Trendon an apple. Trendon took the apple and started eating it. "So where are we going next?" asked Trendon. "We are going to Republic City, stay for the night and then leave in the morning." Answered Sabian. Trendon grumbled. "What's wrong?" asked Sabian turning his head. "I thought we were going to stay but no; we always go from place to place and I am getting real tired of it." Answered Trendon. "Trendon I…" started Sabian but stopped to look over Trendon's shoulder.

Coming down the hill, a cloud of smoke ran down the hill. Sabian squinted his eyes to see what it was. It was the same man from before but he seemed to be angry. Pulling up beside Tu Ra, the man rolled down his window.

"Kid, give me back my stuff!" yelled the man. Sabian pointed to his ears and yelled, "Can't hear a thing sir." The man gritted his teeth. "Just give me back my stuff thief." The man yelled again. Sabian shook his head. "I don't think that is going to happen but I will give you a call bye." Said Sabian. Sabian leaned down to Tu Ra's ear and whispered, "I think we need to go faster."

Tu Ra growled in agreement and jetted forward in front the truck, heading toward the gigantic greenish yellow bridge. Honking came from behind, Sabian turned and waved by to the man. Turning back around, Sabian looked toward the bridge and saw a checkpoint blockade.

"Tu Ra, I need you to get ready to jump over that gate." Said Sabian. Tu Ra nodded his head. Running further down the hill, Tu Ra was almost to the blockade. The guard noticed the truck and Lionbear headed down toward him. "Hey, stop right there." Ordered the guard slamming his foot onto the ground, making a earth wall.

Tu Ra leaped forward over the wall and headed down the bridge toward the city. "Get back here!" yelled the guard. Then he heard a huge crash behind him.

Turning toward the wall, the guard slammed his foot onto the ground and made the wall retreat back into the ground revealing the truck that had just crashed. The man, who was driving the truck, jumped out and he was a bit dazed and fell onto the ground.

Looking back, Sabian started to chuckle a little. "Well, now he knows not to mess with us now." Said Sabian. "Are you ok Trendon?" asked Sabian. Trendon didn't answer. Sabian sighed a little. "Ok, Tu Ra let's…." started Sabian but stopped after hearing some honking noises. Looking forward, Sabian saw that Tu Ra was running between cars. "Whoa, Tu Ra hold on buddy." Said Sabian. Tu Ra stopped in the middle of traffic. "Not here man, never mind just keep heading toward the city." Said Sabian.

People honked left and right. Sabian just waved at them to show that he was sorry for all of it. Tu Ra, finally, made it toward the entrance of the city. Trendon sat up and stared at all of the tall buildings. All of the buildings were different colors, red, blue, green, and even dark orange. Trendon started to grow a huge smile and started to look at Sabian, thinking that Sabian would be excited too. Sabian only looked depressed looking at the buildings. Trendon sighed and sat back down. Tu Ra continued forward for a few seconds then sat down.

"Come on Tu Ra, we just need to find a hotel or just some where to sleep." Said Sabian. Tu Ra didn't move. "He is tired Sabian, let's just take a look around." Said Trendon jumping down with excitement. Sabian sighed. "Fine, we will look around but then find somewhere to sleep." Said Sabian. Trendon smiled and started to run forward. "Trendon wait." Said Sabian. Trendon slide to a stop and asked "What bro?" Sabian walked over beside him. "Ok now we go." Said Sabian.

Sabian and Trendon started to walk forward until someone bumped into Sabian knocking him down. "I am terribly sorry." Said the voice. Sabian started to say something but stopped and saw a girl. "That's ok." Sabian said getting up. "I wasn't looking at all." Said the girl jumping up. "I said it was ok." Said Sabian. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Tieza." Introduced Tieza. "My name is Sabian." Said Sabian. Trendon's mouth fell open. "Bro, introduce yourself." Said Sabian nudging Trendon. "Uh my name is nodnert, I mean Trendon." Said Trendon. "Nice to meet both of you." Said Tieza.

Tieza was about to say something else but then looked behind Sabian and Trendon and saw Tu Ra. "Oh my, is that a Lionbear?" asked Tieza excitingly. "Yeah, his name is Tu Ra." Answered Sabian. "That is so cool." Said Tieza. "Where are you guys even heading?" asked Tieza. "We were about to go find someplace to sleep." Answered Sabian. "Well, you guys didn't look like you were in a hurry so how about this I show you around in Republic City." Said Tieza. Trendon looked at Sabian. Sabian sighed and answered, "Sure." Tieza smiled and started walking down the street. "Come on Tu Ra." Said Sabian. Tu Ra stood up and started to follow them.

Not going that far, Tieza started to ask, "So why are you guys always traveling?" "Well, we have been traveling around because we're looking for our parents." Answered Sabian. "How can you guys survive out there in the wild?" asked Tieza. "Well, we you could say stole some clothes and food from people." Answered Sabian smiling awkwardly. "Huh, I guess that is ok." Said Tieza. "Come on, I still need to show you guys the skylines." Said Tieza.

Sabian, Trendon and Tu Ra followed Tieza to the skylines. As they were going forward, Sabian and Alera's eyes meet. Alera turned her head so quickly but Sabian noticed her face was red from being embarrassed or blushing. Sabian shook his head and started to catch up with the others.

At the skyline, Sabian, Trendon, and Tieza approached the counter. Looking up, the employee started to say, "Uh sir and miss, no pets allowed on the skyline." Sabian scooted over a little and Tu Ra approached the counter. Tu Ra growled at the employee. The employee backed away and said, "You all may pass."

Tieza, Sabian, Trendon and Tu Ra walked on board of the skyline. Tieza sat down and Sabian was about to sit next to her until Trendon scooted in between them. Sabian shook his smiling and sat down next to Tu Ra.

"So how old are you guys?" asked Tieza. "I am fifteen and my brother is eight." Answered Sabian. "Hey you're the same age as my sister, Alera." Said Tieza. "She is older than me and our brother Kaiven." Added Tieza. Sabian nodded his head and turned his head toward the window

Sabian looked out of the window and saw Republic City as it was now. The buildings looked much taller and even new. Sabian turned his head a little then saw vines in a different part of Republic City. "What is wrong with that half of the city?" asked Sabian. "After the whole battle between the avatar and the spirit Vaatu, the vines continued to grow and covered most of the city." Answered Tieza. "The vines even covered the construction Asami Sato's company made years ago." Added Tieza. "So that is why Republic city had to expand over some of the mountainside." Said Sabian. "Yeah but I did admire Avatar Korra from the stories I was told about her adventures." Said Tieza. "I have always wanted to meet the avatar after hearing how great Avatar Korra was." Added Tieza. "Even my brother Kaiven, he started to have a crush on someone who is dead." Tieza said laughing. "We still believe that the Avatar will come back, some day though." Added Tieza.

Sabian smiled and looked back out the window. Looking down toward the vines, Sabian noticed something. Shaking his head, Sabian looked down again and saw a woman. She was looking back up at Sabian and turned to walk into the vines.

"Did you guys see that?" asked Sabian. "See what?" asked Trendon. "I thought I saw a woman entering the vines." Answered Sabian. "That can't be, our President Evin-Ja banned anyone from going into the vines." Said Tieza. "Sabian are you ok?" asked Trendon. Sabian looked back down toward the vines and said, "Yeah I am ok."

The sky coach came to a stop at the other end checkpoint. Sabian, Tieza, Trendon and Tu Ra walked off of the sky coach and headed toward some tall looking houses. Walking on a bunch of streets, they finally approached a reddish blue building.

"So this is where you live?" asked Sabian. "I think it looks good." Said Trendon. "Thanks, your brother is real sweet." Said Tieza. Trendon started blush a little. Sabian noticed this and started to laugh but he held it in. Tieza started to jiggle the keys and finally unlocked the door. Holding her hand out forward, Tieza said, "Welcome to my humble home." Sabian and Trendon walked in a saw that the place was much bigger on the inside. "Wow, this place looks nice." Said Trendon. Tieza smiled. "Kaiven, come meet our guests." Yelled Tieza. Kaiven scooted in on a chair and got up. "Hello, as my sister just said, my name is Kaiven nice to meet you." Said Kaiven holding his hand out. Sabian shook his hand and said, "My name is Sabian and this is my brother Trendon." "Cool, well now I got to get back to work." Said Kaiven. "You know school and all." Added Kaiven. "What is school?" asked Trendon. "School is almost like a prison but not with the whole manual labor but there are guards, which are referred as teachers." Answered Kaiven. "Oh." Said Trendon. "Tieza don't you remember that you have a project to finish?" asked Kaiven. Tieza face palmed herself and said, "I almost forgot, you guys can stay if you want."

Trendon looked over to Sabian. "Can we stay please?" asked Trendon. Sabian sighed. "We can stay." Answered Sabian. Trendon jumped up in joy and headed over to a couch.

Sabian started to walk down the halls and saw a door opened. Sabian turned his head and was face to face with a girl. Sabian started to blush and so did the girl.

"Uh *cough* hi." Said Sabian. "Hi." Said the girl. "My name is um Sabian." Said Sabian. "My name is Alera." Said Alera.


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of Sabian: Corruption

Chapter 3: Rohan

I know it seems like I am using the same stuff but I did change a bit of it and everything else afterwards will be different.

(Morning)

Sabian started stretching and pulled off the covers. Putting on his glasses, Sabian stood up and headed into the kitchen. Sabian looked into the kitchen but only saw stuff on the floor and pots in the sink.

"Wow, this looks like a hurricane came through here." Said Sabian. "Where are Alera, Tieza and Kaiven?" Sabian asked himself. Looking on the fridge, there was a note. "Dear Sabian and Trendon, Kaiven, Tieza and I had to go to school today so we wont be back until later on today. There is some food in the fridge if you get hungry and on the counter there is a key for you guys to get in. Have a great day you two." The note said.

Sabian turned to the counter and saw the key. Walking over to the counter, Sabian grabbed the key and stuck it in his pocket, then walked back over to the fridge and opened it. Looking in, Sabian saw some rice and took it out. Sabian walked over to the cabinets and looked in. There was only two bowls in the cabinet. Sabian sighed and grabbed one of the bowls. Pouring the rice in the bowl, Sabian opened the microwave and stuck the bowl of rice in it. A few minutes later, Sabian sat down with his legs crossed and started eating rice. Trendon, rubbing his eyes, walked into the room.

"Hey sleepy head, you want anything to eat?" asked Sabian. "Sure." Answered Trendon sitting on the couch. Sabian sat his bowl down, stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

Taking out a toaster, Sabian sat bread into it and waited for the bread to cook. When it was done, Sabian took a napkin and picked up the bread. Walking over to Trendon, Sabian handed Trendon the toast and Trendon started eating it.

Sitting back down, Sabian started to smile. "Good morning Tieza." Said Sabian. Trendon started coughing, "Good morning Tieza." Sabian started laughing. "Hey she is not here, you tricked me." Said Trendon. "Bro, you like her don't you?" asked Sabian. "What no." lied Trendon blushing. "Bro, I know your lying." Said Sabian. "I can't believe it you actually like her." Added Sabian. Trendon continued to blush. "What about you and Alera?" asked Trendon. Sabian ignored the question. "Don't worry bro, I won't tell her." Said Sabian. "Ok." Said Trendon. "So what is our agenda today?" asked Trendon. Sabian didn't answer. "Ok you don't have to tell me." Said Trendon. Sabian stood up and walked over to the door. "Trendon, I need you to stay here; I have something to do today." Said Sabian. "Don't open the door for anyone." Added Sabian. "Ok." Said Trendon.

Sabian unlocked the door and walked outside. Closing the door behind him, Sabian looked around. "Now where is Tu Ra?" Sabian asked himself. Hiding behind a bush, Tu Ra jumped from behind the bush and landed on Sabian. "Tu Ra what are you doing pal; you scared me." Said Sabian. Tu Ra started to lie on Sabian. "Come on, I need you to get off of me." Said Sabian trying to push Tu Ra off. Tu Ra stood up and allowed Sabian to get up. "Thank you, Tu Ra I need you to stay here and watch Trendon, can you do that for me?" asked Sabian. Tu Ra growled in agreement. "Thanks." Said Sabian running toward the skyline. Sabian boarded the sky coach and headed to the lower part of Republic City. When the sky coach stopped, Sabian walked off of it and head down the street. Sliding to a stop, Sabian saw a statue of Korra.

Sabian started to take a step forward until he heard someone behind him say, "Is that really you?" Sabian turned around and say a really tall man with red and orange air nomadic clothing. The man's hair was a bit short but it looked like it was covering some arrows and on his hand was tattooed arrows and his beard looked like it started growing in. "It is you, Avatar Sabian." Said the man. "What me, I have no idea what you are talking about." Said Sabian. "I was there when you were born." Said the man. "And who are you exactly?" asked Sabian. "My name is Rohan, I knew your father and mother." Said Rohan. "What?" Sabian said surprisingly. Rohan started to look around and saw some people looking at them. "It is not safe here, come with me." Said Rohan.

Rohan started walking down the street heading to the docks. Getting onto a boat, Rohan and Sabian headed toward this island with what looked like temples. "Is this what you are talking about?" asked Sabian. Rohan nodded his head. The boat pulled up slowly toward the dock and Rohan and Sabian got off of it. Rohan and Sabian started to walk inside of the temple. "Does anyone else live here?" asked Sabian. "My sister does but she isn't here at the moment." Answered Rohan. Both Rohan and Sabian walked into a big room with pillows on the floor near a table. Sitting down, Rohan and Sabian started to talk about what happened. "What happened to your family, few weeks after your brother's birth, your family seemed to have never answered my calls?" asked Rohan. Sabian dropped his head and started to cry. "They're dead." Answered Sabian. "What but how and why?" asked Rohan. "These men were looking for the avatar, looking for me and my parents were not going to allow that." Started Sabian. "So my parents protected me and brother with their lives and I never saw them again in the explosion" added Sabian. "Me being the avatar will only cause nothing but pain to those who know me or even related to me." Added Sabian. "I never asked to be the avatar and my parents would still be alive if I wasn't the avatar." Yelled Sabian. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Sabian." Said Rohan. "It is destiny that chose you to be the avatar and it chose you for a reason." Added Rohan. Looking up, Sabian asked, "What do you mean?" "Being the avatar means that even if there are bad times, there will be times that you will love." Answered Rohan. "What have you been doing since then?" asked Rohan. "I have been just traveling with my brother from place to place and I never even told him about what happened to our parents." Answered Sabian. "Does he even know about you being the avatar?" asked Rohan. "No, no he doesn't." answered Sabian. "Your parents were really nice people, Sabian but you must realize if they knew that all you have been doing was just running away, I don't think they would have really liked it." Said Rohan. "Your parents would have wanted you to become a great avatar even if they are not there to see you grow into the young man you are right now." Added Rohan. "They would have wanted you to follow your true path." Said Rohan. Sabian rubbed his eyes and looked up to Rohan. "You must tell your brother what happened and who you truly are." Said Rohan. Sabian nodded his head. "I will." Said Sabian while getting up.

Rohan stood up and walked over next to Sabian. Sabian started heading toward the door but turned and gave Rohan a huge. "Thank you." Said Sabian. "Your welcome, Sabian." Rohan said giving Sabian a hug. "If you need a place to stay, I will be glad to give it to you." Said Rohan. Sabian nodded his head and headed out the door.

Getting off the boat, Sabina headed back home to Trendon and the others. Jumping over the guard railing, Sabian slid into the sky coach.

Exiting the sky coach, Sabian quickly ran home. Sabian had only a few more steps until he was home then a sudden explosion filled the air and clouded the sky with black smoke. The force of the explosion knocked Sabian back onto the ground.

"It is done sir." Said a man in a black jacket. "Good job, now return back to base." Said the voice on the other line of the phone. "Yes sir." Said the man.

Sabian jumped onto his feet. "Trendon!" yelled Sabian. Starting to tear up, Sabian ran toward the burning wreckage and tried to move through it but the flames were too strong. Falling to his knees, Sabian started to cry. "No not again, not you too." Said Sabian. "Me too what?" asked a voice. Sabian turned around and saw Trendon, with an ice cream cone in his hand, sitting on Tu Ra's back. "Our house!" yelled Kaiven who ran over trying to make the fire go away with his water bending. "Sabian what happened?" asked Tieza. "I don't know, your house just exploded for some reason." Answered Sabian. Trendon down off of Tu Ra's back and asked, "Sabian what do you mean by me too?" Sabian gave Trendon a look of shock and concern. Kneeling down in front of Trendon, Sabian started to say, "I don't know how to start but I will tell you, I lied about what happened to our parents." "What do you mean?" asked Trendon. "We really haven't been going around the Earth Kingdom looking for our parents" started Sabian. "They're dead, Trendon." Added Sabian. "What?!" asked Trendon. "You were to young and I just chose not to tell you only to protect you." Said Sabian. "So you're saying that our parents are dead?" asked Trendon. Sabian nodded his head.

Trendon burst into tears. Sabian held Trendon trying to comfort him but that only made Sabian start to cry. At the air temple, Sabian started to knock on the door.

"Sabian, what is wrong?" asked Rohan. Rohan looked over Sabian's shoulder and saw fire on the hillside. "Come in all of you." Said Rohan. "Rohan, who is it?" asked Ikki coming down stairs. "This is Sabian's brother Trendon, his friends Alera, and her sister Tieza and her brother Kaiven and his pet Lionbear Tu Ra." Said Rohan. "Who is Sabian?" asked Ikki. "And this is Sabian, he is the new Avatar." Added Rohan. Sabian walked in between Rohan and the others. "The Avatar?!" everyone said in unison. Sabian nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Tieza. "I never wanted you guys to know just like how I didn't want Trendon to know about our family." Answered Sabian. "The Avatar!?" Alera thought to herself.

Ikki ran down the steps and gave Sabian a hug. "It is so good to see the avatar is alive." Said Ikki. Sabian didn't say anything. Letting go of Sabian, Ikki said, "Well it looks like I need to prepare rooms, ok, everyone just follow me." Said Ikki walking down the hall. Everyone followed except Sabian. "Rohan, I need to ask you something." Said Sabian. "What is it?" asked Rohan. "I need you to keep this from the world, I don't want to attract unwanted attention to me and the Air Temple." Said Sabian. "I promise, I won't say anything." said Rohan.


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of Sabian Corruption

Chapter 4: Winter's Plan

(Morning)

Ikki tiptoed up the steps, laughing a little bit, and stood next to a room door. Taking a huge breath of air, Ikki opened the door and yelled, "WAKE UP AVATAR IT'S TIME TO START TRAINING." Sabian jumped out of bed and fell onto the floor. "Owwww!" yelled Sabian. Ikki started to laugh. "Get up sleepy head, it is time to start your air bending training." Said Ikki. "Where's Rohan?" asked Sabian rubbing his neck. "He was called in by the president for a special meeting." Answered Ikki. "Now come and lets go." Added Ikki. Sabian sighed.

Waiting the lounge, Rohan tapped his foot waiting for the president to call for him. "You may go in now, Rohan." Said the secretary. "Thank you, miss?" asked Rohan. "Tali." Answered Tali. Rohan bowed and entered the room.

Entering the room, Rohan noticed that the president was talking to someone. "Yes, I want you to find him as soon as possible." Said the president. "Hello, Evin-Ja." Said Rohan. Evin-Ja turned the chair toward the desk to face Rohan. "Ah yes, hello Rohan." Said Evin-Ja. "Why did you call on such a short notice?" asked Rohan. "Indeed yes, I called because I heard that you found the Avatar." Said Evin-Ja. "No I didn't find the Avatar." Lied Rohan. Evin-Ja's eyebrow stood up. "Are you sure?" asked Evin-Ja. "Yes I am sure." Said Rohan. "Well that is all I needed to know." Said Evin-Ja. "Thank you and good day." Said Evin-Ja. Rohan stood up and walked out of the room. Evin-Ja picked up and called someone. "The Avatar is here and I need you to lure him out." Ordered Evin-Ja.

Ikki started to laugh. "I should have known you would have a hard time with air bending just like Korra did and you're a earth bender, that just adds on to what you are going to need to practice." "Haha, very funny." Said Sabian balancing on a totem pole with ancient air nation carvings.

Trendon, Alera, Tieza, and Kaiven were watching Ikki train Sabian. "Let's make things interesting." Said Ikki. "Tieza, come over here and throw some rocks at Sabian." Added Ikki. "Ok, if you want me to." Said Tieza walking over to Ikki and Sabian. "Tieza don't you dare." Said Sabian but it was to late.

Tieza slammed her foot on the ground and shot medium sized earth boulders at Sabian. Rocking back and forth, Sabian dodged the boulders. Ikki continued to urge Tieza to throw more. Tieza nodded her head and threw more at Sabian, who started to wobble. Tieza threw one more and that was what made Sabian lose balance. Everyone gasped at this and started to move. Sabian reached his out in front of him and started air bending.

"Whoa." Said Trendon. Sabian gently sat himself onto the ground. "I didn't think you would have been able to get that so easily." Said Ikki. Sabian was about to say something but didn't. "Well on to the next part of your training." Said Ikki grabbing a hold of Sabian. The others were about to follow but Alera realized something. "Guys, we're going to be late for school!" yelled Alera. Tieza and Kaiven rushed into the temple to grab their bags. Trendon started to giggle and then continued to follow Ikki and Sabian.

Rohan started to walk down the steps of the building until Tali started to run down the steps behind him. "Rohan, wait a minute." Said Tali. Rohan stopped and turned to her. "What is it?" asked Rohan. "I need to tell you something real important?" said Tali. "What is it?" asked Rohan. "Evin-Ja is not who he seems." Answered Tali handing Rohan a paper. "Don't trust him." Said Tali turning to go up the steps. Rohan stared at the paper that Tali gave him and turned to head down to his bison.

Sabian stared to boards that were spinning real fast. "This was one of the things my father used to help Korra train." Started Ikki. "My brother use to say 'Be the leaf.'" Ikki added while mocking her brother. "Avatar Korra had a hard time with this but don't feel bad." Said Ikki. Sabian sighed and glided through the boards. "You were saying." Said Sabian. "Wow, you are like a pro at air bending and anything related to it." Said Ikki. Sabian started to smile. "So what would be the next element I need to learn?" asked Sabian. "Well apparently you know how to earth bend, air bend, and water bend." Said Ikki. "I am guessing fire bending would be next." Added Ikki. "How am I going to do that?" asked Sabian. "We will be leaving Republic City so that you may master the other elements." Answered Rohan, who had just landed his bison.

"We're leaving?" asked Trendon. "Indeed, we need Sabian to learn all of the elements so that he may bring balance upon the world." Answered Rohan. "Sabian, me and your mother planned on you to train in all of the nations even if she is not there to watch you." Added Rohan. Sabian didn't abject to the idea of leaving Republic City. "Sabian are you sure you want to do this?" asked Trendon. Sabian was about to answer but was interrupted.

"Hello, Rohan and Ikki." Said a man's voice. Rohan turned around and saw a man in a white and grey suit. "Winter what do you want?" asked Rohan. "Evin-Ja has invited you to my club The Snow for an important party in the name of you." Answered Winter. "I am not interested." Said Rohan. "Of course you are." Said Winter. "Now the party is at 6:00 pm don't be late." Said Winter turning back toward the docks.

Rohan shook his head. "What time is it now?" asked Rohan. "It is 12:30." Answered Ikki. Rohan started to rub his growing beard. "Sabian your training is over, go relax." Said Rohan. Sabian was about to say something but stopped and shrugged.

Sabian sat onto his bed and started to lie down. "What do you think of party that Winter was talking?" asked Trendon. "I don't know but I would like to know why Rohan doesn't like him." Answered Sabian. "Why do you say that?" asked Trendon. Sabian shrugged.

(Hour later/ 6:00pm)

"Rohan, I thought you said you weren't interested." Said Ikki. "I represent the Air Nations since Jinora is no where to be seen in a long time." Said Rohan. "What about Sabian?" asked Ikki. "Winter is expecting everyone to come so then yes everyone will come." Answered Rohan. "Just tell everyone to get ready." Said Rohan. Ikki nodded her head and left the room.

Rohan walked outside and called his bison, Ghun. Everyone else walked outside and was wearing nice clothes except Sabian, who wore his normal clothes thinking that dressing up was unnecessary. "Ok, Ghun, yip yip." Sai Rohan. Ghun started to float into the sky and flew toward Republic City.

(The Snow)

Ghun gently landed in front of the Snow ad everyone got off the bison. "Everyone, remember do not reveal that Sabian is the avatar." Said Rohan. Everyone nodded their heads and started to walk inside.

Entering the building, Rohan left the group and headed over to where Evin-Ja was standing. Ikki also left the group and headed to another group of girls she knew. Kaiven, Tieza and Trendon walked off toward the buffet table leaving Sabian and Alera alone.

"Well, it is just us now huh." Said Sabian turning a bit red. "Yep, so what do you want to do?" asked Alera turning red too. The music started to get loud. "Come on, lets dance." Said Alera grabbing hold of Sabian's hand. "I don't know how to dance." Said Sabian. "Oh come on." Said Alera. Going toward the dance floor, Sabian and Alera just enjoyed themselves. "Hey, Sabian, this is a dance routine my parents use to do." Said Alera. "I don't remember what it is called but it looked fun." Said Alera. "I don't think." Started Sabian but stopped and instantly took the lead in dancing with Alera. Moving left and right, Sabian and Alera glided through the dance floor and wooed the crowd.

"Ah Rohan how has it been since this morning?" asked Evin-Ja. "It has been fine." Answered Rohan. "Indeed." Said the other men standing with Evin-Ja. "Please excuse me." Said Rohan walking over to a lady.

"Good sir, her next drink is on me." Said Rohan. Tali turned to face Rohan. "You look beautiful." Said Rohan. Tali started to blush. "Indeed, you don't look to bad yourself." Said Tali. Rohan started to smile.

Tieza, Kaiven and Trendon started to sit down with some plates. "I cannot wait to dig in." said Trendon. "I am starving." Said Kaiven. Tieza giggled which made Trendon blush and Kaiven noticed this. "Tieza isn't there something you wanted to tell Trendon?" asked Kaiven. "Oh yeah, I was going to tell you." Started Tieza but was stopped by cheers.

Sabian and Alera just got done with their dance routine and both of them were out of breath. "How do you know about this fire nation dance ritual?" asked Alera. "I just know it I guess." Answered Sabian. Sabian and Alera started to walk over to the others but someone grabbed Sabian. "You are needed." Said the announcer. "Wait hey." Said Sabian. Alera shook her head and continued to walk over to the others.

"Did we miss something?" asked Tieza as Alera sat down. "What do you mean?" asked Alera. "Are you hitting it off with the Avatar?" whispered Tieza. "What! No I am not I mean I don't ugh." Said Alera blushing. "You like my brother." Said Trendon. "No, I ugh." Sighed Alera. "What do you like about him?" asked Tieza. "I just do, I don't know why but I just do." Answered Alera. "Do you like love him, love him to the point of marrying him?" asked Kaiven. Alera was about to answer but was stopped by clapping noises.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the national Presidential party." Announced Winter. "I am welcome to the stage is Rohan, a young boy Sabian and your one and only president Evin-Ja." Said Winter backing away from the microphone. "Thank you Winter, oh and don't you have something to do." Said Evin-Ja. Winter nodded his head and walked off the stage and headed toward the back. Kaiven saw Winter go into the back and got up to follow.

"Winter, Winter where are you?" asked Kaiven. No reply. Kaiven continued to walk down the dark hallway until he stopped moving forcefully. "I can't move." Thought Kaiven. Kaiven was dragged down the hallway toward a bigger room. Kaiven turned his head and saw Winter. "What are you doing?" asked Winter. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Answered Kaiven. "And you're blood bending." Said Kaiven. "Oh wow what gave it away." Said Winter throwing Kaiven into a bunch of boxes.

"Everyone knows how the previous Avatar brought balance among this world." Started Evin-Ja. "We are thankful for the avatar's work." Added Evin-Ja. "But I want to introduce everyone to someone, Sabian come up here." Said Evin-Ja. Sabian turned to Rohan. Sabian turned back to Evin-Ja and shook his head. "Oh come on." Said Evin-Ja shifting the platform, bringing Sabian over. "Now do you think the avatar is dead?" asked Evin-Ja. "Yes I do." Lied Sabian but Evin-Ja knew he was lying. "And do you know who the avatar is?" asked Evin-Ja. "I don't know who the avatar is, I thought the last avatar was dead." Answered Sabian. "Everyone welcome the new avatar, Avatar Sabian." Said Evin-Ja. Sabian stood there and said nothing. The crowd gasped and started to clap and take picture. "I knew you were lying." Whispered Evin-Ja. "I have to go." Said Sabian. Sabian jumped off stage and pushed through the crowd toward the others. "Yes everyone, the Avatar is alive." Said Evin-Ja. Rohan approached Evin-Ja. "How dare you announce to the world the avatar is alive." Said Rohan. "What are you going to do, nothing because I thought air nomads were peaceful." Said Evin-Ja. Rohan shook his head and left the stage.

"We need to go now." Said Rohan. "Where is Kaiven?" asked Sabian. Alera, Tieza and Trendon were about to answer but saw Kaiven fly across the air and into the fountain.

"Winter, what are you doing?" asked Rohan. "I am doing what I was paid to do." Answered Winter. "Alera, Tieza and Trendon take Sabian out of here." Said Rohan. "Ikki come on." Said Rohan. Ikki nodded her head and followed Rohan.

Rohan shot air out of his palm at Winter, who had taken some water from the drinks that were on the table and stopped the air. Ikki, who was riding on a air cycle, jumped into the air and shot air out of her palms at Winter. Winter blocked the air and threw water onto Ikki, freezing her up against the wall. "Ikki!" yelled Rohan. Running at Winter, Rohan drop kicked air at Winter knocking him back. Getting up, Winter held out his hands and blood bended Rohan. "Blood bending but how." Said Rohan. "I learned for this just occasion." Said Winter throwing Rohan into the wall. "Rohan." Said Sabian. "Come on guys." Said Sabian. Alera shot fire at Winter, who ducked under the fire. Sabian and Tieza slammed their feet onto the ground and threw medium sized boulders at Winter. Winter ducked under the first one and slide around the second one. Winter threw his hands out and blood bended Alera and Tieza. "Let them go." Said Sabian. "Make me." Said Winter. Trendon threw a pebble at winter, hitting him in the head. Throwing aside Alera and Tieza, Winter grabbed hold of Trendon. "Let go of my brother." Said Sabian. "Make me, mighty Avatar." Said Winter. "I knew your parents and I was there when it happened." Said Winter. "You what?" asked Sabian. "I was there when your parents died." Said Winter. "Come on avatar finish me." Said Winter. Sabian gritted his teeth. "Come on!" yelled Winter. "Let go of my brother." Said Sabian. "You cant even make me drop your brother, prepare to be alone." Said Winter. Sabian threw his hands out and Winter dropped Trendon. Winter was being blood bended. Sabian looked at his hands thinking that it was him but it wasn't. Turning around, Sabian saw that Kaiven was blood-bending Winter. "How is this possible, how did you learn so quickly?" asked Winter. "When it comes to having a full moon on your side, I think I can mange." Answered Kaiven. Shifting his hands up, Kaiven knocked Winter out.

The Metal bender police officers shoved Winter into the back if the squad car. "I never knew that he would do such a thing." Evin-Ja said to the news reporters. "If I had known that he would have done this, I would have changed everything." Said Evin-Ja. Rohan shook his head and turned back to Sabian. "This is much bigger reason why we need to leave Republic City." Said Rohan. "What is the point, everyone in the world knows I am the avatar." Said Sabian. "You are right." Said Rohan. "How about we just bring the teachers to us?" asked Rohan. "No, I don't want anything else to happen to you guys just because of me." Said Sabian. "It isn't your fault, Sabian." Said Rohan. "What do you want me to do?" asked Rohan. "I don't know, I told you I never wanted to be the avatar." Said Sabian. Rohan gritted his teeth. "What do you want to do?" asked Rohan. "How about me, Tieza, and Kaiven teach Sabian the elements?" asked Alera. "You're just kids." Said Rohan. "Toph, Katara and Zuko were young when they taught Avatar Aang the other elements." Said Alera. Rohan turned to Sabian, who was on his knees with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, we can stay in Republic City and you guys can teach Sabian the other elements." Said Rohan. Sabian jumped in joy. "That was a quick change in emotion." Said Ikki. Sabian started laugh.

Evin-Ja walked into his office and sat down in his chair. "I know you two are there." Evin-Ja said. "Indeed." Said the first twin coming out of the shadows. "We were just waiting on you." Said the second twin coming out of the shadows. "We also know that Winter failed." They both said at the same time. "Yes, you know what to do." Said Evin-Ja. "And remember, he knows how to air bend, earth bend, and water bend." Added Evin-Ja. The twins bowed and disappeared into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Tales of Sabian Corruption

Chapter 5: Terrible Love

(Noon)

"Come on Sabian, just think of warm thoughts." Said Alera. Sabian was standing on top of heated rocks with one foot. "How is this suppose to help me learn fire bending?" asked Sabian. "Hey, teaching the avatar is pretty much new to me too." Answered Alera. Sabian sighed. "Kaiven add more water to it." Joked Tieza. Kaiven smiled and threw water onto the heated rocks making it even hotter. "Yeow!" yelled Sabian air bending off the rocks. Kaiven and Tieza started to laugh. "Guys, that was not funny." Said Alera. Kaiven and Tieza stopped laughing. Running over to Sabian, Alera asked, "Are you ok?" Sabian was blowing his foot trying to make it cool. "I guess but I wont be able to walk on it." Said Sabian trying to stand on his foot but fell down. Alera caught him before he fell onto the ground. "Thanks." Said Sabian. Alera was about to say something but realized that her face was real close to Sabian. Alera started blush and then dropped Sabian onto the floor. "Oh, I am so sorry." Said Alera. Kaiven and Tieza started to laugh. Sabian saw them laughing again and shifted his hands. "Hey Kaiven and Tieza, look up for me." Said Sabian. Kaiven and Tieza looked up to see a large water bubble over them. Sabian dropped it on them, covering them with water. Shifting his hands, Kaiven threw the water off of him and onto Tieza. Gritting her teeth, Tieza started to chase Kaiven. Sabian and Alera started to giggle as they watched Tieza try to catch Kaiven. "Let me take you to your room." Said Alera. Sabian nodded his head.

Lying Sabian down onto the bed, Alera said, "Just rest your feet ok." Sabian nodded his head and with that Alera left the room. Sabian was about to drift off to sleep but then saw a woman standing at the door. "Uh do I know you?" asked Sabian. The woman did not answer and started to walk away. "Hey wait." Sabian yelled as he tried to get up. Limping down the halls, Sabian continued to follow the woman. "Hey wait." Sabian yelled again. The woman stopped in front of a door and disappeared. Sliding the door open, Sabian saw only a normal room. "That was strange." Said Sabian. Looking down, Sabian saw a necklace. "Huh, that wasn't there before." Said Sabian picking it up.

"Don't worry Kaiven, I will get you back." Yelled Tieza. Kaiven stuck his tong out and disappeared behind some rocks. Trendon was playing with Tu Ra until Tieza sat down next to him and he quickly stopped messing with Tu Ra. "He…Hey Tieza." Said Trendon blushing. "Hey, Trendon." Said Tieza taking of her shirt to dry it off. Trendon looked over and saw that Tieza was wearing a green tank top. "So how's it going?" asked Tieza. "Uh, pretty… pretty good." Answered Trendon. "Hey are you ok?" asked Tieza. "Yeah, I am totally ok." Answered Trendon. "You seem to be a bit red." Said Tieza. "It is nothing, I got to go." Said Trendon running off, leaving Tieza wide eyed. "That was weird." Said Tieza putting on her shirt. "He likes you, sis." Said Kaiven. "Who, Trendon?" asked Tieza. "Yeah." Answered Kaiven. "Ohhhh, yaayy." Said Tieza awkwardly. "Are you going to let him go?" asked Kaiven. "I don't want to hurt his feelings, he is only 8." Said Tieza. "You're going to have to let him know." Said Kaiven. Tieza lowered her head. "I guess your right." Said Tieza. "Are you going to do it now?" asked Kaiven. "Yeah, or how about this I don't tell him just yet." Smiled Tieza. Kaiven shot up an eyebrow. "Fine just let him know before it is to late." Said Kaiven. "Because tomorrow is the Soul day." Added Kaiven. "Don't tell me that, that is the only thing I didn't want to know." Said Tieza. "Then you better hurry." Said Kaiven.

Sabian was lying in his bed looking at the necklace until Trendon came in. "Trendon why do you look out of breath?" asked Sabian. "What I am not out of breath." Said Trendon. "Bro, what is wrong?" asked Sabian. "I was just having a conversation with Tieza." Answered Trendon. "Aw, that is so nice you should get her a gift." Said Sabian. "Why would I do that?" asked Trendon. "Tomorrow is Soul day, you know when you give your soul mate a gift." Answered Sabian. "What, oh no I don't have a gift for her." Said Trendon. "That is ok bro.," said Sabian. "You don't have to give her a gift, just be thoughtful of what you are going to do." Trendon looked at the necklace Sabian was holding. "Can I borrow that?" asked Trendon. "What no." answered Sabian. "Whose necklace is that?" asked Trendon. "I have no idea, I was following a woman until she disappeared and then I found this necklace." Answered Sabian. "Trendon, are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Sabian. "I know I told you about the whole Soul day thing but she is like 14, she is older than you." Said Sabian. Trendon thought to himself. "Yep, I'll be right back I am going to go find her a gift." Trendon said leaving the room. Sabian shook his head and laid back down in the bed. "Wait, Trendon I am coming with you." Yelled Sabian

"Are you sure you wanted to come out here, I mean everyone knows you're the avatar." Said Trendon. "Not with this disguise on." Said Sabian who was wearing gigantic sized goggles. "No body will know it is me." Laughed Sabian. Someone walking by turned and said, "Hey avatar." Sabian dropped his head. "You want to keep going?" asked Trendon. "Yeah, let's just keep going." Answered Sabian.

Walking a few more blocks down, Trendon stopped in front of a window. "Wow look at all these necklaces." Said Trendon. "Yeah, but I don't think I have any money on me." Said Sabian. "Yes you do, you're the avatar you can get stuff for free." Said Trendon. "I don't want to take advantage of me being the avatar but if you want me to so badly." Said Sabian limping toward the door.

Before Sabian could reach out and grab the door handle, the door flew open and knocked Sabian onto the ground. "Hey, watch where you're go…" started Sabian but stopped himself. A young girl the same age as him walked out of the store. Looking at her neck, Sabian noticed that she was wearing a necklace but it looked way different than any normal necklace. "Oh, I am terribly sorry." Said the girl. "Are you ok?" asked the girl. "Uh, yeah I am ok." Said Sabian blushing. "What is your name?" asked the girl. "I am Sabian." Answered Sabian. The girl smiled. "Wait aren't you the avatar?" asked the girl. "Yes, yes I am." Answered Sabian. "Hey sis, come here and look who is here." Said the girl. Another girl walked away from the and she looked exactly the one standing before Sabian expect one has short hair and the other has long hair. "Who is this?" asked the second girl. "This is Avatar Sabian." Answered the first girl. Sabian was about to say something else until Trendon nudged him. "Are you sure you want to tell them who you are?" asked Trendon. "It will be fine." Answered Sabian. "I didn't get your name by the way." Said Sabian. "My name is Sai and this is my twin sister, Sei." Said Sai. "Nice to meet you." Bowed Sei. "To you too." Sabian said as he tried to get up quickly. "Agh." Sabian yelled as he fell back down. "Are you ok?" asked Sai. "Uh, yeah I am ok it's just my foot." Answered Sabian. "Let us help you with that." The twins said at the same time.

"Hey have you guys seen Sabian?" asked Alera. "I think he went with Trendon into Republic City." Answered Kaiven. "Why is he in Republic City?" asked Alera. Kaiven and Tieza shrugged their shoulders. "Why do you want to know?" asked Tieza smiling. "I was just, um you know, just wondering." Answered Alera blushing. "What do you have behind your back?" asked Kaiven. "I don't have anything behind my back." Answered Alera. "Alera, I know your lying." Said Tieza. Alera started to blush even harder. Holding it out, Alera showed them that it was a Earth and Fire necklace. "That looks beautiful." Said Tieza. "Were you going to place it on his bed?" asked Tieza. Alera nodded her head. "Don't tell him who sat it on his bed, ok?" asked Alera. Kaiven and Tieza nodded their heads.

Sitting down Sabian in a chair, the twins walked over the cabinet and opened it up. "Wow, you guys have a real nice place you have here." Said Sabian. "Thanks." Said Sei. Trendon sat on the couch waiting for them to get down. Removing Sabian's shoe and bandage, Sai asked, "How did you get burn?" "I was you know training." Answered Sabian. Sai nodded her head. "I see." Said Sai. "This is going to sting but it will heal you." Said Sei. Sabian jumped instantly as Sei placed the ointment on his foot. "I told you it would hurt." Said Sei. "Now you should be able to walk normal." Said Sai. Sabian stood up and walked perfectly. "Thank you." Bowed Sabian. Sai bowed back and then whispered something in Sabian's eyes. "Come on Trendon, let's head back to the Air Temple." Said Sabian. But how he said it was weird. "Ok, bro." said Trendon awkwardly jumping off the couch.

Alera started to sneak through the halls until she ran into Ikki. "Why are you sneaking around the place, are you about to prank someone?" asked Ikki. "What, no I am not about to prank someone." Answered Alera. "What do you have there?" asked Ikki smiling. "What it is nothing, aw forget it." Answered Alera. Holding out the necklace, Ikki started to smile even more. "Who is that for, is that for Sabian?" asked Ikki. Alera nodded her head. "I remember my first love interest, it was good while it lasted." Said Ikki. "Oh I am sorry." Said Alera. "Why are you sorry, it is not your fault." Said Ikki. "Now, go and surprise Sabian." Ikki added while walking away.

Alera slid open the door and tiptoed inside. Placing the necklace onto the bed, Alera was about to leave until she heard a voice. "Alera what are you doing my room?" asked Sabian. Alera turned around real quick. "Oh nothing." Answered Alera. Looking on the bed, Sabian looked back toward Alera. "What is that?" Sabian asked. "Oh this I was going to give it to as a gift but I guess I could give it to you now." Said Alera handing Sabian the necklace. Looking at the necklace, Sabian's eyes started to twitch. "I hate it." Said Sabian. "You what?" asked Alera shockingly. "I hate it, it is terrible." Sabian yelled as he threw the necklace onto the ground. "Now get out of my site." Added Sabian. Alera started to tear up and ran out the door. Sabian walked over this his bed and fell a sleep.

Alera sat on the tip of a rock near the sea, still crying. "Alera." Kaiven called out. "Alera, where are you?" Tieza called out. "There you are, are you ok?" asked Tieza. "No I am not alright, Sabian he hated it." Answered Alera. "Hated what?" asked Tieza. "He hated my gift." Answered Alera. "What, I should give him a piece of my mind." Said Kaiven. "No, don't worry about." Alera said as she rubbed her eyes. "I just guess it was never meant to be." Alera added as she got up. Walking up the shore to the temple, Kaiven and Tieza just stared at each other. Rohan, just coming back from an important meeting, saw Alera walk into the temple. "I hope that nothing happened while I was gone." Said Rohan.

Alera sat in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Tu Ra walked into the room even if he wasn't small enough to fit. "Hey, buddy." Alera said as she rubbed Tu Ra's head. Tu Ra yawned. "You tired too?" Alera asked. "Me and you both." Alera said as she fell a sleep.

Waking up, Sabian grabbed his glasses and stuck it on his face. "Wow, yesterday was real tiresome." Sabian said while getting up. Walking over to the door, Sabian looked down and saw the necklace. "Huh, I wonder who left this for me?" Sabian asked himself. Walking over the mirror, Sabian wrapped the necklace around his neck. "I like." Sabian said to himself. Running out of his room, Sabian looked around for everyone. "Wait a minute, is it night time?" Sabian asked himself. "I must have slept through the entire day." Yelled Sabian. Running toward the shore, Sabian slid to a stop and saw Tu Ra. "Hey buddy." Sabian said. Tu Ra growled at Sabian. "Whoa, what's wrong buddy?" Sabian asked. "What is wrong is that you hurt my sister's feelings." Kaiven answered. "What!" Sabian said surprisingly. "I don't remember that." Sabian said. "Well don't bother showing up at the party in Republic City." Kaiven said. "Is Alera there?" Sabian. "Maybe." Kaiven answered winking. Sabian turned and looked at Tu Ra. Tu Ra stuck his tong out. "Thanks." Sabian said. Kaiven nodded his head. Running back toward the shore again, Sabian jumped onto the water and water bended toward Republic City's docks.

Alera, who was dressed in a red dress with red shoes, sat in a chair. " What is wrong?" Sei asked as she approached Alera. "Oh what nothing is wrong." Alera answered. "What is wrong, you can tell me." Sei said. "I just thought that this boy that I really liked was going to like my gift but he didn't like it." Alera said. "Don't worry everything is going to be ok, come with for a little bit I need to show you something." Sei said. Alera stood up and followed Sei down a hall and on the other side; Sabian was running up toward the party.

Tali, who was dressed in a dark grey dressed, stood waiting for someone. Reaching over her neck, Rohan tied a grey diamond necklace around Tali's neck. "Oh Rohan this looks beautiful." Tali said blushing. "You look beautiful." Rohan said. Leaning in, Rohan and Tali kissed. "You remember that night in the Southern Water Tribe?" Tali asked. "Of course." Rohan answered. "A beautiful dinner and then a lovely night under the South pole's lights." Tali said. "Yes it was beautiful indeed." Rohan added.

Sabian ran up to Rohan and Tali. "Rohan do you know where… who is this?" Sabian asked. "This lady right here is Tali." Rohan answered. "Nice to meet you Avatar." Tali bowed. Sabian shook his head. "Do you know where Alera is?" Sabian asked. Rohan shook his head. Sabian turned and ran through the crowd.

Stopping, Sabian looked around and didn't see Alera. "Sabian." Said a voice. "Alera." Sabian said while turning around. "Oh hey Sai." Sabian said. "Are you looking for someone?" Sai asked. "I was just looking for Alera." Sabian answered. "Oh, I don't think she is but I am here." Sai said. "Um but I am not looking for you though." Sabian said. Shhhh, don't ruin the moment." Sai said. "But I…" Sabian started until Sai kissed him on the lips. From the distance, Alera saw this and Sei was behind her snickering. "Sabian." Alera said shockingly. Sabian turned to her. "Sabian doesn't know who you are." Sai said. "Now, my precious little avatar, destroy her." Sai ordered. Sabian pushed people out of the way and shot air at Alera. Jumping out of the way, Alera tried to run but her heels were in the way.

"Stupid heels." Alera said. "Sabian look it is me." Alera yelled. Sabian didn't respond. "What did you two do him?" Alera asked. "We just brainwashed him." Sai and Sei answered at the same time. Alera ducked under the air Sabian shot at her, and started to run but tripped on her heels. Turning around, Alera saw that Sabian was standing over her. "Sabian, please it me Alera." Alera said. Sabian shook his head. Standing up, Alera leaned in and kissed Sabian. Leaning her head back, Sabian started to shake his head and opened his eyes. "Alera, see I am wearing your necklace." Sabian said. Alera was about say something until something wrapped around her mouth. Sei had wrapped and metal string around Alera's mouth and brought her closer to Sai and her. "Let go of her." Sabian said. "Make us mighty Sabian, I didn't even think she could break the trance and still be able to like you after what 'you' did to her." Sai said. "Wait you brainwashed me and made me hurt Alera." Sabian said. "Now that is just not right." Sabian said. "Yes but now this is going to be the last time you see her." Sei said shooting out a metal blade and aimed it at Alera's neck. "Don't you dare." Sabian said. "Don't dare what, I don't think you will be able to do anything." Sai said. "Now come along and just be a nice avatar." Sai added. Sabian closed his and started to remember what Sai and Sei had him doing. Balling up his fist, Sabian shot out his fist and sent fire out of it at Sai and Sei. Sei dropped Alera and slammed her foot onto the ground, blocking the fire. Sabian continue to move in close and still shooting fire at Sei. "Sei focus on Sabian, I will deal with Alera." Sai said.

Turning toward Sai, Alera swung her foot outward and tripped Sai on the ground and rolled away. Sai jumped back up and chi blocked Alera, stopping her from fire bending. Rohan, finally noticing what happened, ran toward Sabian and started kicking air at Sei too. Sabian slammed his foot onto the ground, sending earth at Sei and breaking the earth wall. Running forward, Sabian dropped kicked air at Sei, sending her into the wall. "Sis." Sai yelled. Turning back at the last second, Sai saw Alera's leg swinging at her but it was to late to block it and Alera kicked her in the face.

Sabian, then, froze Sai and Sei up against the wall. "You know instead of using brute force you could have just used your fired bending." Sabian said. "Sai chi blocked me." Alera said. "So do you like my gift?" Alera asked. "Of course, it is beautiful." Sabian answered. This response made Alera blush.

Trendon and Tieza were sitting down on a bench. "Ti…Tieza I want to give you this." Trendon said handing Tieza a bracelet. "Oh Trendon this looks beautiful but I can't accept it." Tieza said. "What do you mean?" Trendon asked. "You're too young and I am a bit older than you, I am sorry but you cant have a crush on me." Tieza answered. "Oh." Trendon sighed. "No hard feelings." Tieza said standing up. Trendon started to stand and walked with Tieza over the commotion.

"What happened here?" Trendon asked. "Sai and Sei were evil." Sabian answered. "Oh and Trendon look I can bend fire now." Sabian said showing his brother fire. "Whoa now you know all four elements." Trendon said. "Yep, all he has to do now is master all of the four elements." Rohan said. "Now, I am going to take you kids home." Rohan added. Everyone nodded their heads. Sabian and Alera looked at each other and started to hold hands.

In Sabian and Trendon's room, Sabian and Trendon laid in their own beds. Trendon started to sigh. "What's wrong bro?" Sabian asked. "Well it didn't work out between me and Tieza." Trendon answered. Sabian started to laugh. "That is not a nice response." Trendon. "I am sorry but I thought you would have found out by now." Sabian said. "I know." Trendon agreed. "Don't worry, I am pretty sure you will find someone." Sabian said. "As the old saying goes 'Your love is like a blossom and you must wait until it is ready to bloom'." Sabian added. "Well you are right about that." Trendon said. "You don't seem to be that sad." Sabian said. "Well, I actually found someone else." Trendon said. "Really who?" Sabian asked. Trendon smiled.

Evin-Ja threw paper out onto the floor in frustration. "I didn't think I had to call him but it seems like I have to now." Evin-Ja said. Grabbing his phone and dialing a number in, Evin-Ja said "I need you to release Zorn, now."

In prison, a man waited in a cell. "You are free to go, Zorn." The guard said. Zorn looked up and started to smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Tales of Sabian Corruption

Chapter 6: Zorn

(Noon)

"Everyone, I want you to come at Sabian with all you got." Rohan said. "Sabian, I want you to try to knock all of them and not at the same time, but if you get knocked down you have to start over." Rohan added. "This is going to be easy." Sabian said. "Don't get to confidant, Sabian." Rohan said. Sabian nodded his head and turned back to Alera, Tieza and Kaiven.

Rohan signaled the start of the training. Slamming her foot on the ground, Tieza kicked a boulder a Sabian. Ducking, Sabian shot air toward Tieza's direction. Tieza jumped out of the way and threw rocks toward Sabian. Slamming his foot on the ground, Sabian created a earth wall and blocked the earth. Behind Sabian, Alera shot fire at Sabian. Sabian ducked under the fire and kicked air at Alera, who jumped out of the way. Kaiven, shifting his hands, threw ice daggers at Sabian. Turning turned toward the direction of Kaiven, Sabian brought his hands up and melted the ice daggers with fire. Sabian shot fire out of his palms at Kaiven, who had just blocked the fire with water. Alera and Tieza, running up behind Sabian, shot fire and earth Sabian. Turning around, Sabian slammed his foot on he ground making a earth wall. Jumping over the wall, Sabian kicked air at Tieza and Alera. Rolling, Sabian stood up and shot fire at Alera who blocked the fire and shot fire back at Sabian. Sabian blocked the fire with air.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Sabian asked. Alera looked at both Tieza and Kaiven and nodded her head. Tieza and Kaiven understood what Alera was talking about. Running, Sabian shifted his hands up and brought up some water and threw it at Alera. Tieza jumped in front of Alera and blocked the water with earth. Jumping over the wall, Alera kicked fire at Sabian and knocked him off balance. Kaiven sliding from behind the earth wall kicked water at Sabian and knocked him onto the floor.

"See, if you get too confident you will lose focus on what you really need to do." Rohan said. "Ugh, I wonder what Trendon is doing." Sabian said.

Trendon, trying to walk forward, followed Ikki with bags on his back. "Is this really necessary?" Trendon asked. "You guys need clothes don't you." Ikki answered. Trendon sighed and continued to follow Ikki. Turning the corner, Ikki ran into a tall man. "Oh I am terribly sorry." Ikki apologized. "It is ok." The man said. 

Ikki looked up and saw the face of a man who looked like he just got a shave. "And who might you be?" the man asked. "My name is Ikki." Ikki answered nervously. "Ikki, that's a beautiful name." the man said. Ikki started to blush. "What is you name?' Ikki asked. "My name is Hal." Hal answered.

Trendon sat down the bags of clothes are started to walk off. Looking around, Trendon turned around the corner and then saw some people gathered around in a circle. Walking over to the circle, Trendon started to push through the crowd until he was face to face with a girl who looked like the same age as him. She was wearing a dark red royal hat and was in a dark red dress.

"It is like I have seen her before." Trendon asked himself.

"Hi." Trendon said. The girl bowed to Trendon. "Greetings." The girl said. "I don't know why but I think I have seen you before." Trendon said. The girl shook her head. "I don't think so." The girl said. "Wait a minute, I saw you at the Soul Party." Trendon said. "My father was there, yes." The girl said. "What is your name?" Trendon asked. "My name is Tai Lyi but you may call me Tai." Tai said. "Wow that is a cool name." Trendon said. Tai giggled.

Trendon was about to say something else but a man pushed Trendon back. "You stay away from my daughter peasant." The man yelled. The crowd gasped at this sight. "Who are you suppose to be?" Trendon asked. "I am Fire lord Chung Chi and you have no rights to talk to my daughter." Chung Chi yelled. "Come along, daughter, I think we have seen enough." Chung Chi said. Tai nodded her head and started to follow her father. Turning her head back, Tai looked down at the ground, which made Trendon look down to see a paper. Picking the paper, Trendon read it to himself. "Meet me here at 8:00 pm." Trendon read. Jumping up in joy, Trendon ran back to where Ikki was.

Turning the corner, Trendon didn't see Ikki. Looking around, Trendon started to walk down the street until he saw Ikki and Hal sitting down chatting. She looked really happy. Trendon smiled and started to walk down toward the docks.

"Are you ready, Sabian?" Rohan asked. "No, I think I am good." Sabian said who was lying on the ground. "You managed to knock down Alera and Kaiven but then you lost focus." Rohan said. "As the avatar, there will be times when you have to fight more than one person." Rohan added. "Isn't there something else you can teach me?" Sabian asked. "No, I am not the most spiritual person of my siblings but if only I knew where my older sister Jinora was, she could help you." Rohan answered. Sabian sighed.

Tali started to move some papers in Evin-Ja's office until she saw something. Entering the room, Evin-Ja asked, "What are you doing here, are you looking for the reservations I made?" "No, I am looking at this paper." Tali answered. "My question is why does it have your signature for the release on Zorn?" Tali asked. "Don't mind that, just let us focus on our dinner later on." Evin-Ja said while putting his hands on Tali's shoulders. "About that sir, I have to put a rain check on that." Tali said while brushing Evin-Ja's hands off her shoulder. Turning to the door, Tali started to walk out of the room. "It is Rohan isn't?" Evin-Ja asked. Tali stopped right in front of the door. "I don't know what you mean." Tali said. Opening the door, Tali left the room. "Note to self, deal with Rohan." Evin-Ja said.

Getting off the boat, Trendon started to walk into the temple. "Hey guys." Trendon said. Looking up, Sabian started to wave. "Trendon, where is my sister?" Rohan asked. "Umm, She is still in Republic City." Trendon answered. "Oh no, she cant last anytime out there by herself." Rohan said. "Don't worry, she is with a guy name Hal." Trendon said. "I think they were having lunch." Trendon added. "Oh ok, wait no this is much worse." Rohan said. "Why are you worrying?" Trendon asked. "She has had problems in her life time." Rohan answered. "I just hope it hasn't gone to far." Rohan said.

(Night/8:00 pm)

Ikki and Hal took a few steps off the boat and started to walk into the temple. Entering the living room and still laughing, Ikki and Hal were stopped. "So where have you been?" a voice asked. Ikki turned to her right and answered, "I am sorry Rohan, I…" Ikki said. It wasn't Rohan who was talking but it was Sabian. "Oh, hey Sabian." Ikki said. "I was just out with Hal." Ikki added. "Ok, Rohan is out right now so you know." Sabian said walking off. "Who was that?" Hal asked. "That was Sabian, he is the avatar." Ikki answered. "The avatar, I thought he would be older." Hal said. "Interesting." Hal whispered.

Rohan started to walk down toward a restaurant that goes by the name as "Flameo". Rohan was about to take a step onto the steps of the restaurant until someone grabbed his wrist. Turning around, Rohan faced Tali. "What is wrong, we have reservations remember." Rohan said. "Yes, I know but you have to keep an eye for Zorn." Tali said. "Why, he is in prison isn't he?" Rohan asked. "No, Evin-Ja released him but I don't know why." Tali answered. "Hm, I will look into that." Rohan said. Rohan started to walk forward but was pulled back. "Please be careful and don't trust Evin-Ja." Tali said. Rohan nodded his head and called his bison.

Sabian walked of the temple and over toward the meditation area. Crossing his legs, Sabian started to look out toward the ocean. Coming from behind a pillar, Hal started to walk over to Sabian.

"Hey, Sabian." Hal said. "Hey, what's going on?" Sabian asked. "Nothing much." Hal answered. "Why are you out here?" Hal asked. "Since I wont be able to see Jinora in quite some time now so I was thinking of just trying to do it myself." Sabian answered. "I think I might know where a perfect place to meditate at." Hal said. "Where?" Sabian asked air bending off the ground to stand up. Hal smiled. "Wait a minute." Sabian said. Trying to get into a readied stance, Sabian started to earth bend but Hal electrocuted Sabian, knocking down. "Who are you?" Sabian asked. "My name is Zorn and my buyer just cant wait to see you gone." Zorn answered picking up his foot and knocking Sabian out.

Landing the bison, Rohan started to run toward the temple. Ikki ran out and everybody else ran out behind her. "Where is Sabian?" Rohan. "I don't know; he wasn't in his room." Ikki said. "Last time I saw him, he was leaving the room." Trendon added. "Where is Hal?" Ikki asked. "Who is Hal?" Rohan asked. "Well, he was my um boyfriend friend. Rohan face palmed himself. "Never mind, but where is he?" Rohan asked. Ikki was about to say something but heard a boat running. Running over the shore, everyone saw Sabian in the back of the boat tied up. "Sabian!" Alera yelled. Sabian started to wake up but passed out. Looking over to the driver seat, Ikki saw Hal. Alera shot fire and Tieza threw boulders at the speedboat but it missed.

"Who was he?" Kaiven asked. "His name is Hal." Ikki answered. "No, he isn't who he seems to be." Rohan said. "Tali was telling me that Evin-Ja released a man by the name of Zorn. "No, Hal is not him." Ikki said. "Yes, Hal is the convict Zorn." Rohan said. Ikki started to shiver. "I know it is hard to believe but…" Rohan started. "No, no more." Ikki said. "Lets go get Sabian now." Ikki added.

Looking down, Zorn looked at a picture of him and Ikki. Both of them were smiling. Shaking his head, Zorn looked back forward. "I can't let that distract me, I must finish the mission." Zorn said. Looking down out the corner of his eyes, Zorn looked back at the picture. "I am sorry Ikki but I am not going back to jail." Zorn said. "But I promise you, if you can just forgive me I will change." Zorn added.

"We have to go get Sabian." Alera said. "I agree but he is in a speed boat." Kaiven said. "Who cares if he has a speed boat, we need to go after him instead of just standing here thinking of a plan." Ikki yelled. "Ikki, don't try to build up on rage." Rohan said. Ikki shot an angry glare at Rohan. Rohan raised his hands up and slid away. Rohan whistled for his bison, Hu. "Everyone get on." Rohan said. Climbing onto the tail of the bison, everyone sat onto the saddle. "Yip, Yip Hu." Rohan said. Hu jumped into the air and started to fly in the direction of Zorn.

Pulling the boat onto the side of huge boulders, Zorn turned off the engine and got off. Looking back Sabian, Zorn sighed. "I will make things right, I just need to get the money and change everything." Zorn said. Zorn started to move toward the back but Sabian fire bended out of his feet, knocking Zorn back. "You stupid runt." Zorn yelled. Jumping up, Sabian air bended out of the boat but only to miscalculate his landing and landed into the water. Zorn jumped into the water and dragged Sabian onto shore. "Don't think you will be getting off that easy, Avatar." Zorn said. "Why do you persist on escaping?" Zorn asked. Sabian didn't answer. Shaking his head, Zorn grabbed Sabian's collar and dragged deeper into the island.

"Do you guys see anything?" Rohan asked. "No." everyone answered. "Wait, look there's the boat." Tieza yelled. Everyone crawled over to the side where Tieza was and saw the boat. "Lets go get Sabian." Alera. "Wait what if he has traps?" Tieza asked. Ikki didn't listen and jumped. Landing on the ground, Ikki ran into the forest.

Looking up to Zorn, Sabian tried to say something but the scarf wrapped around his mouth stopped him. Sabian started to move his mouth and noticed that the scarf was a bit wet. Taking a deep breath, Sabian started to blow some cold air and froze the scarf. Shifting around, Sabian got out of Zorn's grip and smashed the scarf on the ground. "Ow, that could have been much easier." Sabian said. Zorn turned to Sabian. "Will you stop fighting?" Zorn asked. "Uh no, I don't think I will be stopping anytime now." Sabian answered. Taking a deep breath, Sabian launched himself under Zorn, knocking him down. Sabian started to crawl away but Zorn quickly got up and grabbed Sabian.

"You just hold still." Zorn ordered. Sabian shook his head. Zorn shifted his fingers and shocked Sabian, knocking him unconscious. Shaking his head, Zorn continued to drag Sabian.

"Where is Ikki, she is going to get herself hurt." Rohan said. "I don't know but I think I might know where she is heading." Tieza said pointing at a trail. "Come on, we need to get moving." Rohan said following the trail.

Zorn dropped Sabian onto the ground. Taking his phone out, Zorn started to call someone. "Are you ready?" the voice asked. "Yes come and get him now." Zorn answered. "Ok, I am on my way." The voice said. Zorn started to wait. Looking down, Zorn started to look at a picture of him and Ikki. Sabian saw this but didn't say anything. Ikki ran threw the forest following the trail until she saw Zorn. Gritting her teeth, Ikki started to take a step forward but was caught and dragged behind a rock. "Hey, who…" Ikki started to say until a hand covered her mouth. "Shhhh, Ikki." Rohan said. "Why are you trying to stop me?" Ikki asked. "It is not what Father would have wanted." Rohan answered. Ikki started to feel sad. "I know you have trouble to find that one but you have to control yourself if you want to save Sabian." Rohan said. Ikki was about to say something until large chopper sounds road through the night sky.

The trees started to move violently and then they saw the helicopter. Zorn started to pick up Sabian but stopped. "What are you waiting on?" the pilot asked. "Nothing." Zorn yelled. Ikki started to move and Rohan said, "Ikki wait."

Zorn turned to see Ikki. Jumping forward, Ikki shot a gigantic airwave into Zorn and knocked him into a rock. "You gave the all clear, the deal is off." A voice said. The helicopter floated into the night sky and disappeared. "Ikki listen to me." Zorn started to saw. "I don't need to listen to you." Ikki yelled throwing air at Zorn. Jumping out of the way, Zorn shot fire at Ikki. Rohan blocked the fire with air. Running at Zorn, Ikki jumped into the air and dropped air kicked Zorn onto the ground. Raising her hand back, Ikki was about to strike Zorn. "Ikki wait." Zorn yelled. "I was doing this for you." Zorn added. "No you weren't." Ikki said. "Ikki wait, he is telling the truth." Sabian said. "How do you know?" Ikki asked. "I know one because I am able to tell who is lying and second I overheard him talking." Sabian answered. Ikki turned to look at Zorn. "The runt, I mean the avatar is telling the truth." Zorn said holding up a picture of him and Ikki. Ikki started to smile and hugged Zorn on the ground.

Alera started to burn the ropes off of Sabian. "Thanks Alera." Sabian said. Alera shook her head and hugged Sabian. Sabian started to giggle and blush. Letting go, Alera punched Sabian in the stomach. "Try not to get captured next time, you had us worried. Sabian nodded his head. "So what now?" Sabian asked. "I am going to have to go back to prison now." Zorn said. "I think I might be able to help you with that." Rohan said.

Walking from behind a dressing curtain, Zorn walked out in an air bender clothes. "Really?" Zorn asked. "Yes." Rohan said. Zorn shook his head smiling. "I think I am going to change something to this." Zorn said. Rohan started to smile. "Now Sabian, are you ready to train?" Rohan asked. "Uh I think I am feeling drowsy." Sabian answered. "You are not going to train with Alera and them, you will be training with Zorn." Rohan. Sabian shook his head. "Ok let's do it." Sabian said.

Entering his room, Evin-Ja sat down at his chair. Puffing out a puff of air, Evin-Ja looked out of the window. "I think it is time to take things into my own hands." Evin-Ja said.


	7. Chapter 7

Tales of Sabian Corruption

Chapter 7: Framed

(Night)

"Keep focus, Sabian." Rohan said. Sabian jumped over Zorn's fire and threw water at Zorn. "I won't be able to focus with you constantly barking at me." Sabian said. Looking back at Zorn, Sabian slammed his foot onto the ground and threw a boulder at Zorn. Ducking, Zorn shot fire toward Sabian, knocking him down. Rohan was about to say something but stopped. Sabian, still on the ground, puffed out air. "I know what you were going to say Rohan, I need to focus." Sabian said. "But I can't really focus because what if I get captured again?" Sabian asked. "I promise your parents that I was never going to let anything to you Sabian and that is what I intend to do." Rohan said. "Now will you excuse me, I need to go to a meeting with the president." Rohan said. "Again, that is like the fourth time today." Sabian said. "Indeed, I have no idea but it is something I have to deal with it." Rohan said. Rohan whistled for his Bison, Hu. Climbing on the top of his bison, Rohan said, "Yip, Yip." Hu jumped into the air and floated off into the air. "Well I am guessing that is the end of our training huh?" Sabian asked. Zorn nodded his head. "Well I am going to go to my room now, hopefully Trendon hasn't ruined it much." Sabian said walking away.

Walking down the hall, Sabian stopped in front Alera's room. Sabian raised his hand up but dropped his hand down. Sighing, Sabian continued to his room. Opening the room door, Sabian sighed again and sat down in his bed. "What is wrong bro?" Trendon asked while giving a lemur some blueberries. "Well, you know Alera right?" Sabian asked. "Yeah." Trendon answered. "Well, she had kissed me onetime." Sabian said. Trendon was holding the lemur until he finally understood what Sabian said. Dropping the lemur onto the floor, Trendon asked, "Whoa bro, was during Soul day?" "Yeah, but I don't if she was actually doing that on her own or just trying to save me from the twins." Sabian said. "It was real confusing." Sabian added. "Well, you should just tell her how you feel bro." Trendon said. "When did you become the wise one?" Sabian asked sarcastically. "The avatar is not the only person who can give off wisdom." Trendon said. Sabian started to laugh. Filling something underneath him, Sabian stood up and looked onto his bed. "Trendon look." Sabian said. Trendon looked onto the bed and saw a letter. Picking the letter, Sabian started to open the letter. "Meet me near the Pro bending arena at 9:00." Sabian read out loud. "I thought they closed it down." Trendon said. "I don't think so but you know what this could mean." Sabian said. "Not really." Trendon said. "This means that she really did mean what she meant when she kissed me." Sabian said. "I have to go bro, don't wait up." Sabian said zipping out of the room. "Well, it is just you and me again Blue." Trendon said to the lemur. Looking around, Sabian tip toed off of the island and jumped into the ocean. Holding his breath, Sabian shifted his hands and started to swim as fast he could toward the Pro bending arena.

Rohan entered the waiting room and saw Tali. Tali looked up but quickly looked down. "He is ready to see you now." Tali said not looking at Rohan. Raising his eyebrows, Rohan shrugged his shoulders and went inside to speak with Evin-Ja. "Yes sir, can I help you for the fourth time today?" Rohan asked. "Indeed you can help me." Evin-Ja answered. "Indeed this world doesn't need peace but order." Evin-Ja started. "What do you mean?" Rohan asked. "I mean once Sabian reaches the pro bending arena, he will be surprised for sure." Evin-Ja said. "What did you do?" Rohan asked. "That can wait, now back to what I was saying." Evin-Ja answered. "This world needs someone who can keep things in control even through force." Evin-Ja said. "This world doesn't need the avatar anymore." Evin-Ja said.

Jumping out of the water, Sabian started to dry himself off until he saw a girl. "Alera." Sabian said. The girl giggled. "Come this way." The girl said. Sabian ran over toward the direction where the girl was heading. Turning the corner, Sabian didn't see the girl. "This way." The girl said again. Sabian ran down the hall and saw crack opened door. Entering the room, Sabian looked around the room. "Alera, where are you?" Sabian asked.

"What are you going on about Evin-Ja?" Rohan asked. "I am saying this world doesn't need the avatar and he and the air nomads should be dead." Evin-Ja said. "And I am pretty sure that the avatar is being dealt with right at this moment." Evin-Ja added. Rohan shifted his hands and smashed Evin-Ja into the window with air. "What have you done?" Rohan asked. "I did what this world needed." Evin-Ja answered. Dropping, Evin-Ja, Rohan ran out of the room. "Guards, arrest him now!" Evin-Ja yelled as he spoke to the speaker.

"Alera, where are you?" Sabian asked again. Looking forward, Sabian saw a girl with her back to him. "It is so good to see you, Sabian." Sai said as she turned around. "Sai!" Sabian said. Turning around, Sabian was about to run out until he saw Sei. "Where are you going, we're just about to have a party." Sei said. Sabian jumped back and threw fire at Sei, who ducked under the fire. Air bending over Sei, Sabian started run down the hallway. "I should have known this was a trap but why though?" Sabian asked himself. Looking up, Sabian tried to stop but it was too late. Water was thrown Sabian, knocking him to the ground. Looking up, Sabian started to say something. "Oh give it a rest avatar, you're going to need it." Winter said. Shifting his hands, Winter started to blood bend Sabian. "Nighty night avatar." Sai said. Shifting his hands upward, Winter knocked Sabian unconscious.

Running toward his bison, Rohan jumped onto the bison. "Stop, Rohan, you are under arrest." A metal bender police yelled. "On what grounds?" Rohan asked. "For assaulting the president." The police answered. "Now step off of the bison." The police ordered. Rohan jumped off the bison. "Now step awa…." The police started. Rohan jumped into the air and kicked wind toward the police, knocking two down. Shifting his hands, Rohan threw air left and right. "Metal benders, extend your cables." The metal bender police said. The police shot out cables at Rohan, wrapping them around him. Pushing a button, all of the cables started to light up with electricity. Spinning around, Rohan released himself from the cables with air. "Hu, get out of here now, I will be fine." Rohan said. Hu lifted up into the sky and flew away. Rohan turned back to the metal benders. "I am yours now." Rohan said, The metal bender chief stuck some handcuffs on Rohan's arms.

Waking up, Sabian noticed that he was in a dark room. "Where am I?" Sabian asked himself. Trying to get up, Sabian fell back down and noticed his hands were tied to some rope. Burning the rope, Sabian stood and walked around a bit until he tripped over something. Lighting up the floor with some fire in his hands, Sabian noticed a face. Sabian jumped back quickly onto his feet. "Is he dead?" Sabian asked himself. Hearing the man breathe, Sabian relaxed. Turning around, Sabian took a few more steps until running into something metal. "Ok, ow, what did I hit?" Sabian asked himself. Feeling the wall, Sabian noticed something metal. Shifting his hands, Sabian slammed his fists onto the wall creating a vibration seeing everything in the room. "Ok, I think I am in a supply ware house. Then, Sabian started to hear something. "It sounded like large wheels, and it is coming this way." Sabian said. Jumping away from the metal gate, Sabian ducked behind some boxes as a large metal vehicle ran straight through the gate. Looking over the boxes, Sabian noticed that it was some metal benders. "Hey, guys over here." Sabian yelled. "There he is." The metal bender yelled. "I am so glad to see you guys, one second I was at the pro bending arena now I am in this ware house." Sabian started but stopped when the metal benders stuck some handcuffs on Sabian. "Wait what are you doing?" Sabian asked. "You are under arrest for the attempt of assassinating the president." The metal bender answered. "Wait what?" Sabian asked.

Everyone gathered around in the park to hear what the president had to say. "Everyone I am sorry to tell you this but your avatar has lied to you." Evin-Ja started. "He wasn't here to bring balance to this world, but only to learn all four elements and bring chaos to this world." Evin-Ja added. "He even tried to organize an attempted assassination on me." Evin-Ja added. "And here are the culprits." Evin-Ja finished. Sabian and Rohan were sat down next to Evin-Ja. The crowd gasped.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sabian and Rohan?" Alera asked. Nobody answered because they were watching TV. Alera turned toward the TV and noticed the name of what is going on. "The Avatar arrested!" Alera said out loud.

"I know this is a huge surprise but now is not the time for anything, the avatar is a problem that needs to be dealt with." Evin-Ja said. "I am giving them 30 years in prison." Evin-Ja said. The crowd roared in an outrage. "Evin-Ja please." Tali said. Evin-Ja ignored her. "Now does anyone object?" Evin-Ja asked. "I do." Rohan answered. "I am willingly taking life in prison only if Sabian may be exiled from Republic City." Rohan said. Tali looked at Rohan and Sabian did too. "You don't have to do this." Sabian said. "Yes I do." Rohan said. "I would like his brother and friends to be exiled as well." Rohan added. "Hm, fine; life in prison for Rohan and Sabian will be exiled from Republic City." Evin-Ja said, as he liked the idea of Rohan being locked away for a long time. "Release the avatar and prepare him a ship." Evin-Ja said. The metal benders released Sabian and took Rohan to the nearest vehicle. Walking along Rohan, Tali started to say, "You don't have to do this." "I do and you know it; it is the only chance we get for Sabian to train much longer and to become ready." Rohan said. Tali held her head down. "Don't worry, I will be fine." Rohan said.

Everyone met Sabian at the docks near the prepared ship. "What is going on?" Trendon asked. "Why are they saying that you tried to assassinate the president?" Alera asked. Sabian didn't answer. "Welcome aboard and I will be seeing you never, Avatar." Evin-Ja said. Tu Ra growled at Evin-Ja and continued to walk onto the boat. The others got onto the boat, leaving Sabian. "I will come back, and I will stop you." Sabian said. "You would require an army to even try to stand against me." Evin-Ja said. Sabian turned and started to get onto the boat. The crowd gathered around as their avatar sailed away from Republic City. "Everyone, you may continue your ordinary lives." Evin-Ja said.

The boat sailed for a couple of hours, quiet, until Sabian shot fire out his mouth in frustration. "How could he have lied?" Sabian asked himself. Looking around, Sabian noticed that everyone was looking at him. Trendon and his lemur Blue, Tu Ra, Alera, Tieza, Kaiven, Zorn and Ikki were all staring at him. Sabian turned his back toward them. Alera stood up and gave Sabian a hug. "Don't worry, Rohan knows what he is doing and I know that we will be ready when the time comes to return and take back Republic City." Alera said. Sabian cracked a smile. "You're right." Sabian said. Looking back toward the direction of Republic City, Sabian smiled. "Don't worry Rohan, we will be back and we will be ready." Sabian said.

Evin-Ja sat down and spinned in his chair. "I can't believe it worked." Evin-Ja said. "Indeed and don't forget your still in this plan." A deep voice said. Evin-Ja looked around and saw no one. "Don't worry, I will have this whole city eating out of our hands." Evin-Ja said.


	8. Chapter 8

Tales of Sabian Corruption

Chapter 8: Return of Ember Island

Trendon started to moan. 'This is taking to long." Trendon said. "Where are we even going?" Trendon asked. "I don't know but I will ask the captain." Sabian answered. "No need, we're already here.." A lady voice said. Sabian looked up and saw that it was Tali. "What are you doing here and aren't you suppose to be in Republic City?" Tieza asked. "I came here to take you somewhere very close to Republic City and I need to get back quickly get back to Republic City before Evin-Ja notices I am gone." Tali said. "And where is here exactly?" Sabian asked. Tali had just stopped the boat on the side of a dock and held her hand out. "Welcome to Ember Island." Tali answered. Everyone started to get off except Sabian. "Sabian, I need you to keep this with until you are ready." Tali said handing Sabian a bison whistle. "Thank you." Sabian said as he bowed. "I will be seeing you again, right now I must get back and help start a revolution." Tali said. Sabian was about to say something but heard something crash. "That could have been smoother." A girl voice said. The girl looked and noticed Sabian and Tali. "Hello." The girl said. "And you are?" Sabian asked. "My name is Tai Lyi and I am the Fire nation princess." Tai Lyi said. "Why are you here?" Sabian asked. "I know your brother." Tai Lyi said. Sabian said nothing. "Bye Sabian." Tali said.

Sabian nodded his head and got off the boat. Sabian ran over toward the group. "So what now, we wait?" Kaiven asked. "I guess we just wait here I guess." Sabian answered. "Sabian, who is that?" Alera asked. Sabian moved out of the way. "This is…" Sabian started. "Tai Lyi!" Trendon yelled. "Trendon!" Tai Lyi yelled as well. Both of them ran toward each other and gave each other a hug. "This is Tai Lyi, she is the princess of the Fire Nation." Trendon said. "I see you have a actual princess in your life now." Tieza whispered to herself. Kaiven heard this. "Hello young travelers." A very old voice said. Everyone turned to an old man wear a green cloak and his hair was grey with a little droopy end on the front. "It is so good to see you again avatar Korra." The old man said. "I don't know who you but hi, I guess." Sabian said. "Ah where are my manners, my name is Bolin." Bolin said. "You're Bolin?" Sabian asked. "Yep the one and only, come along now I need you to meet my wife." Bolin said.

Inside, everyone sat down around a circular table. "It is so good to see you again avatar." The old lady said. "This is Opal, my most precious beauty." Bolin said. "Oh you." Opal said. Bolin started to smile. "This is avatar… um what is your name?" Bolin asked. "My name is Sabian, avatar Sabian and this is my brother Trendon and my best friend Tu Ra." Sabian answered. "Ah yes, Sabian, I knew that." Bolin said. Sabian shook his head smiling. "Who might the other people be?" Opal asked. "My name is Alera and this my sister Tieza and my brother Kaiven." Alera answered. "Who might the young girl be?" Opal asked. "This is Tai Lyi, the princess of the Fire Nation, the most beautiful girl I might add." Trendon answered. "You indeed are a young charmer." Opal said. "I thank you avatar for helping save my home, Zaofu." Opal said. "Yeah, I would not remember that." Sabian said. "I know, we were talking about your previous life, Avatar Korra." Bolin said. Bolin looked at Sabian and Alera. "I sense a great connection between you and Alera." Bolin said to Sabian. "What connection?" Sabian asked. "There is no connection." Alera stuttered. Opal started to laugh. "If you say so." Opal said. Sabian and Alera looked at each but looked away, both were blushing. "So what brings you here to Ember Island?" Bolin asked. "Well, we were exiled from Republic City." Sabian answered. "For what?" Opal asked. "I was accused of trying to assassinate the president." Sabian answered. "Who exiled you?" Bolin asked. "Evin-Ja." Sabian answered. Bolin and Opal looked at each other shockingly. "What is wrong?" Tieza asked. "Evin-Ja is nothing more than some controller, he will do anything just to get what he wants." Bolin answered. "How did he become President?" Opal asked.

Sabian shrugged his shoulders. "Indeed this no time to play." Bolin said. Looking down, Bolin notice a red ferret-looking thing crawl on the floor. "Aw Pabu, how has it been." Bolin said. Pabu climbed onto the table and made a scatting noise. "I agree times are ruff." Bolin said. "I think it is time for you guys to get some sleep." Bolin said.

Everyone was asleep except Sabian. Getting up, Sabian walked outside toward the sand. Taking a deep breath, Sabian sat down onto the ground. "Why are you out here so late?" Bolin asked. "Oh, I was just thinking." Sabian answered. "What are you thinking about?" Bolin asked. "I was just thinking about you know avatar stuff." Sabian answered. "I can understand, even Avatar Korra had trouble." Bolin said. "Could you tell me something about Korra?" Sabian asked. "That can be saved until later but now you mustn't worry yourself." Bolin answered. "Why do you say that?" Sabian asked. "I say that because if the avatar stresses himself to much then he or she will never gain anything toward peace." Bolin answered. "So your saying that if I get to worked up on trying to the best avatar, I will never achieve it?" Sabian asked. "Indeed, so right now relax and then you can find out a plan for the whole Evin-Ja thing." Bolin answered. "You're pretty wise for someone your age." Sabian said. "I learned from the best, now go get some sleep." Bolin said. Standing up, Sabian followed Bolin back into the house.

Waking up, Sabian started to stretch. Walking into the kitchen, Sabian saw no one except Opal. "Hey where is everyone?" Sabian asked. "Oh, they are outside just having fun but I think you won't be needing any normal clothes." Opal said. Sabian was confused at first but realized what she meant.

"Score two for the girls." Tieza said. Alera started to laugh and gave Tieza a high five. Walking down the steps, Sabian noticed that Trendon and Kaiven were playing against Tieza and Alera. Sabian started to blush when he saw Alera. Alera turned and noticed Sabian was looking at her and she started to blush. "Why don't you ask her?" Bolin asked. "What no, I uh." Sabian answered. "Come on." Bolin said nudging Sabian. "I haven't actually found the right time to ask yet." Sabian said. "Ah don't worry, the time will come." Bolin said. Sabian smiled

"See you in the morning, sir." Tali said. Evin-Ja waved her away. Looking back at the door, Tali disappeared down a hall and was now heading down a secret passageway leading to the prison. Looking around, Tali noticed that there were no guards. "Rohan." Tali called out. Rohan looked up in his cell toward Tali. "What are you doing here?" Rohan asked. "I am to free you." Tali answered. "You need to leave." Rohan said. "Why?" Tali asked. "You just need to leave before anyone finds out that you have visiting me." Rohan answered. "But." Tali said. "You just need to leave." Rohan said. Tali was about to say something but heard someone. "If you really want to protect him, I advise you to stay away from Rohan." Evin-Ja said. "What you are doing is wrong." Tali said. "What I am doing is keeping the peace, this world no longer needs the avatar." Evin-Ja said. "Who are you trying to be, Kuvira?" Tali asked. Evin-Ja started to laugh. "If I were like Kuvira, I would succeed." Evin-Ja said. "Now get out!" Evin-Ja ordered. Tali was walking out but Evin-Ja stopped her. "One more thing, you're fired." Evin-Ja said. Tali shook her head and walked out of the room. "Why did you do this?" Rohan asked. "That story is not important right now." Evin-Ja said. "The only thing that is important is that you stay here and Sabian is out of my way." Evin-Ja added.

"So is that how you and Opal met?" Alera asked. "Indeed, he was a bit weird but I came to love him so much." Opal answered. "I hope I find someone like that." Tieza said. "You might just keep waiting." Opal said. Sabian was looking at Alera, who was sitting on top of the hillside. "Sabian, if you keep your eye off of your opponent, you be able to…" Kaiven said running at Sabian until Sabian grabbed his arm and threw Kaiven onto the ground. "Bro, I am the avatar, I can focus pretty easy." Sabian said. "Yeah yeah, another score for you." Kaiven said. "Five in a row, you give up?" Sabian asked. "I guess but don't worry I will get you back." Kaiven answered. "So how are you and my sister?" Kaiven asked. "Nothing is going on." Sabian answered. "You are always in denial." Trendon said. Tu Ra roared in agreement. "If you keep trying to be in denial, you wont be able to actually ask her out." Kaiven said. "Whatever you say." Sabian said. "Sabian, this island is like full of love and you should just go and accept it." Bolin said. "Are you going to ask him?" Opal asked. "What no, wait yes I don't know." Alera answered. "How about now, he is coming this way." Opal said. Alera turned around and saw that Sabian was coming their way. Alera stood up and walked toward Sabian.

"Hey Alera." Sabian said. "Hey Sabian." Alera said. "How are you?" Sabian asked. "Pretty good, you." Alera said. "I am ok." Sabian said. "So you want to go for a walk?" Sabian asked. "Sure I would love to, I mean I would be glad to I mean." Alera said blushing. Sabian laughed. Sabian held his hand out and Alera took his hand. "Well there they go, young love." Opal said.

Evin-Ja sat in his chair, thinking. "Finish him, make an example to the world." A deep voice said. "Why, I have won." Evin-Ja said. "You have not won, you have only stalled our plans." The deep voice said. "Finish off Rohan and the avatar." The deep voice added. "I will ok." Evin-Ja said.

Sabian and Alera walked down the beach, laughing and talking. "It was so good to be with parents." Alera said. Sabian was laughing but stopped. "What happened to your parents?" Alera asked. "My parents are dead." Sabian answered. "Oh I am sorry, I didn't know." Alera said. "That is ok, I have completely forgotten how what happened to my parents affected me." Sabian said. "I am completely ok." Sabian added. "Sabian, are you lying to yourself?" Alera asked. "What no I just." Sabian stuttered. "Sabian." Alera said. "I am sorry but what happened to my parents has left a mark." Sabian said. "Don't worry." Alera said leaning on Sabian. "I wont leave you." Alera added. Alera looked up into Sabian eyes. Sabian looked back into Alera's eyes. Sabian and Alera started to lean in but stopped after hearing a voice. "Sabian and Alera, come quickly!" Trendon yelled.

Sabian and Alera ran inside toward the living room to see what was going on. "Everyone, tonight I have made a decision." Evin-Ja said. "Tomorrow morning, Rohan will be executed." Evin-Ja said. Everyone in the room gasped. "What no." Sabian said. "Yes, this surprising but you have to deal with it." Evin-Ja said. The crowd started to boo. "Good night to you all and I will see you in the morning." Evin-Ja said as he turned off the camera.

"Sabian…" Alera said. "No, tomorrow morning, we head back to Republic City and stop Evin-Ja for good." Sabian said. "Team avatar is back." Bolin yelled. "Team Avatar?" Everyone asked. "Yeah, when I was young that is what we called ourselves." Bolin answered. "I like it." Trendon said. "Ok, everyone, Team Avatar is back." Sabian said.


	9. Chapter 9

Tales of Sabian Corruption

Chapter 9: Revolution

"So, what's the plan when we get back to Republic City?" Kaiven asked. "I want you guys to start an up roar or a riot in the streets, I need all the distraction I can get if I want to get Rohan." Sabian answered. "Got it?" Sabian asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Bolin and Opal, do you want to come with us?" Sabian asked. "This world doesn't need old timers like us right now, the world needs the new generation to stand up against those who want to bring chaos to this world." Bolin answered. Sabian started to smile. "Don't worry, we will show up when your job is done." Opal said. Sabian turned toward the ocean and blew the bison whistle Tali had given him. Nothing. Sabian blew the whistle again. "I wonder if this thing even…" Sabian started until he heard a large roar. "Ikki!" Alera said with surprise. "There you guys are, Tali told me to fly off done east from Republic City to find you guys." Ikki said. "Hello, Ikki it has been a very long time." Bolin said. "I am sorry who are you?" Ikki asked. "Bolin and Opal." Sabian answered. "Bolin and Opal, it has been so long." Ikki said giving Bolin and Opal a hug. "It is great to see you too, Ikki." Opal said. "Now it is time for you guys to get going." Bolin said. Ikki nodded her head and waved everyone onto the bison. Sabian turned and stopped Trendon. "I want you to stay here with Bolin and Opal." Sabian said. "Why bro?" Trendon asked. "It might get to dangerous and I don't want to lose you like our parents." Sabian answered. "Oh." Trendon sighed. "But I promise you, I will be back." Sabian said. Trendon stepped off of the bison and so did Tai Lyi. "Bolin, can you watch over my brother and his friend?" Sabian asked. "Anything for the avatar." Bolin answered. "Yip Yip." Ikki said. Her bison jumped into the sky and flew as fast as it could to Republic City.

Tali ran down an alleyway, and turned the corner. Looking down the street, Tali noticed that guards patrolled up and down the streets. "That is a lot of guards; Evin-Ja what on earth are you planning?" Tali asked herself. Running behind a car, Tali continued to look at for guards. "Ma'am, what are you doing out?" a voice asked. Tali turned around and faced a guard. "You know nobody is suppose to be out passed 6." The guard said. "Yes, I was just walking toward my house, sir." Tali said walking down the street. "Your house is in the other direction." The guard said. "Oh, I forgot, let me just go then." Tali said. "No, for breaking the law, you are under arrest." The guard said. Tali started to run down the street but was stopped by the metal bender's chains.

"Wake up Rohan, you have a cellmate here to stay with you." The guard said throwing Tali onto the ground. "Don't you dare put another hand on her." Rohan said. The guard laughed. "Yeah, I wonder what you would do." The guard said. "How about you come a little closer." Rohan said. The guard rolled his shoulders and walked over to Rohan's cell. Rohan shifted his hands and slammed the guard into the cell. "Yeah, watch what you say." Rohan said taking the keys. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Rohan said running over to Tali. Tali nodded her head and followed Rohan out of the prison.

"Ikki, set her down here." Sabian pointed out. Ikki told her bison to land near a sewer hole. Jumping down, Sabian turned toward the group. "You know what the plan is right?" Sabian asked. "You need a distraction so that you can go find Rohan." Kaiven said. "That sums it up." Sabian said. "Good luck." Sabian said. Everyone nodded their heads. Turning around, Sabian ran down into the sewers. "Ok, everyone lets get moving." Zorn said. "Yip yip." Ikki yelled as her bison jumped into the sky and disappeared into the city.

"Ok, Tieza and Kaiven, I need you two to spread the word that the avatar has returned." Zorn said. "What about you guys?' Tali asked. "We will be heading toward the park where they are getting ready for Rohan." Zorn answered. "Don't need to." A voice said. Looking over, everyone saw Rohan and Tali riding a bison. "You're free, how did you get out of prison?" Ikki asked. "I broke myself out when the guard was distracted by Tali." Rohan answered. "Then Sabian is…" Alera said. "Where is Sabian?" Rohan asked. "He went to go save you." Tieza answered. "What, we need to hurry quickly." Rohan said. "Tali, Ikki, Tieza and Kaiven take my bison and head down toward the street, and get everyone out of their homes." Rohan said. "And you?" Ikki asked. "Rohan, Zorn and I are going to help Sabian." Alera answered. Rohan nodded his head in agreement. Switching Bison, Tali headed toward the ground.

"Argh, this sewer really stinks." Sabian said to himself. "I just hope everything is going to go as planned." Sabian added. Looking around, Sabian saw four hallways. "I choose you." Sabian said pointing toward the hallway in front of him. Sabian slid to a stop. "Why am I guessing, I can just do this." Sabian said. Slamming his foot onto the ground, Sabian checked all of the hallways with vibration. "Left it is then." Sabian said.

Landing the bison, Tieza slid off the tail of the bison and ran toward the nearest door, knocking on the door as hard as she could. A man walked up toward the door and opened it. "What are you doing out, you should be inside." The man said nervously. "Forget the law, the Avatar has returned." Tieza said. The man ran back inside and gathered his family. "What do you want us to do?" the man asked. "I want you to spread the word, quickly." Tieza answered. The man an his family separated and ran toward neighbors and co-workers all down and up the street. Tieza turned and ran back toward the bison.

Shifting his hands, Sabian created a gigantic hole into the wall. "Rohan, are you in here?" Sabian asked. No answer. Sabian walked a few more inches into the room until the hole behind him closed. Turning around, Sabian saw Sei, smiling. Turning back, Sabian saw Winter and Sai. "Where is Rohan?" Sabian asked getting into a readied stance. "We had nothing to do with what happened to Rohan, the only that is going to happen is your demise." Winter said. Winter shifted his hand and threw ice daggers at Sabian. Jumping out of the way, Sabian threw fire toward Winter and Sai. Turning around, Sabian ducked under the boulder Sei threw at him. Sabian air bended into the air and shot fire out of his feet at Sai. Jumping in front of Sai, Sei created and earth wall, stopping the fire. Winter shifted his hands and created water like whip, wrapping it around Sabian's leg. Winter threw his hand down, which resulted Sabian falling toward the ground too. Trying to get, Sabian started to throw fire at Winter but Sai rolled toward Sabian and chi blocked him. "You should know buy now that you alone cannot stop us." Sai said. "He isn't" Alera said. Sai looked up just in time to jump out of the way from the fire. "Get away from my friend." Alera said. Rohan and Zorn ran down and stood beside Alera. "Sabian get up now and go find Evin-Ja." Rohan said. "We will deal with these guys." Zorn said. Sabian stumbled a bit but ran up the steps. "Alera go with him." Rohan said. "Are you sure because this would be a unfair fight." Alera said. "We will be fine." Zorn said. Alera ran up the step and followed Sabian.

The citizens of New Republic City gathered in the park. "Everyone, I remember a story my parents told me once about an evil dictator by the name of Kuvira." Tali started. "She too wanted to control and oppress the weak, to control people through fear." Tali said. "We will not stand for it; we will not stand for what Evin-Ja is doing any longer." Tali added. "We stand together as the true New Republic City." Tali finished. The crowd started in a up roar, in which attracted a huge amount of metal bender police officers.

Ducking under a boulder, Zorn shot fire toward Sai and Sei. Rohan air bended the water whip away and threw air toward Winter. Winter ducked under the wind and threw ice daggers at Rohan, whom ran toward the left from the ice daggers path. Zorn, who was backing away from Sai's fingertips, jumped away and backed into Rohan. "I don't think this is going to well." Zorn said. "Let's switch dance partners." Zorn added. "Be my guess." Rohan said. Switching directions, Rohan ran at Sai and Sei while Zorn ran at Winter.

Sabian and Alera looked up toward the door, which was being guarded. "What do you want to do?" Alera asked. Sabian ran up the steps and froze the guards against the walls with ice. Opening the door, Sabian entered the building and Alera followed. "What are you going to do now?" Alera asked. "I am going to need you to go and find the others, I will deal with Evin-Ja alone." Sabian answered. "But Rohan told me to go with you." Alera said. "I know but still get out of here." Sabian said. Alera was about to say something but was stopped by Sabian's finger on here lip. "Shhhh, I don't want anything to happen to you." Sabian said. "You are more precious to me than anything in the world." Sabian added. Alera looked into Sabian's eyes. "Please be careful." Alera. Sabian nodded his head and ran down the hall toward the President's room. Alera ran back down the steps and headed down the street.

Tying up Sai, Winter and Sei, Zorn turned and walked over to Rohan. " What now?" Zorn asked. "We head back outside and meet up with the others." Rohan said. Zorn nodded his head in agreement. Rohan and Zorn ran up the steps and was out of the room.

Looking outside, Zorn and Rohan noticed that the city has become chaotic. "Do you think the others were successful?" Zorn asked sarcastically. "Indeed they did." Rohan answered. Rohan blew his whistle and called for Ikki's bison. Climbing onto the bison, Rohan yelled out, "Yip yip." The bison jumped into the sky and flew toward the center of the chaos.

"Come on everyone toward the central building." Tali yelled. The crowd had driven back Evin-Ja's forces. Looking forward, Tieza noticed something. "Ikki, Kaiven and Tali look." Tieza said pointing out toward the central building. Mecha tanks were approaching the crowd. "Everyone retreat." Tali yelled. "What kind of Mecha tanks are those?" Tieza asked. "Something Kuvira used when she tried to take Republic City." Tali answered. "What is going on?" Rohan asked as he landed the bison. "As you can see, Evin-Ja's forces have mecha tanks." Tali answered. "I need to make a call, just distract them." Rohan said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Yes, ah about time you called me brother." A voice said. "Meelo, we need you to…" Rohan started. "Ahem." Meelo said. "Uh, General Meelo we need the United Forces help." Rohan said. "I see what you mean." Meelo said as he sat back in his chair. "What do you mean?" Rohan asked. "Evin-Ja actually called us to take care of a bunch of rough housers in Republic City." Meelo answered. "Don't trust Evin-Ja, he even tried to get me killed." Rohan said. "That is what you get for going up against your higher authorities, and I can see you guys." Meelo said. "I don't have time to try and listen to this, just get here now Meelo." Rohan ordered. Meelo said nothing. "General Meelo." Rohan said. "Ok, me and my men will be there soon enough." Meelo said. "Troops, get your vehicles ready." Meelo ordered.

"Who did you call?" Tali asked. "I called my brother." Rohan answered. Tali gave out a dreadful sigh. "I know but his troops are right above our heads." Rohan said. "You can say that again." Tieza said. "Guys look up." Kaiven yelled. Everyone looked up to see orange and red flying mecha tanks falling from the sky. One of the mecha, colored in a deep red and orange like war paint, landed near Rohan and the others. "Hey brother and sister." Meelo said. "Meelo I haven't seen you in forever." Ikki said, "To you sis, has Rohan been treating you well?" Meelo asked. "Yep, he has been a real guest taker." Ikki answered. "Can we please get back to the important task." Rohan yelled. "Of course." Meelo said. Closing his helmet, Meelo charged in with his forces and fought through the blockade. "I hope Sabian is having much more luck than we are." Tieza said. Then, Alera came running from down an alley. "Where is Sabian?" Rohan asked.

Sabian looked around but saw no one. Walking over to the desk, Sabian noticed a note. "Press me." Sabian read out loud. Pressing the pen that was on the desk, the bookshelf slid open and showed some stairs that looked like it was going up into the roof. Sabian ran over to the open bookshelf and climbed the stairs. Getting toward the end of the steps, Sabian saw that the room was huge but at the end was a large window and Evin-Ja. "It's beautiful isn't Avatar?" Evin-Ja asked. "No it is deranged and chaotic." Sabian answered. "Oh but you don't know why I am doing this Avatar." Evin-Ja said. "Why are you doing this?" Sabian asked. Evin-Ja started to laugh. "Evin-Ja, what are you going to gain from all this?" Sabian asked. "What is your true motive." Sabian asked. Evin-Ja turned to Sabian and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Tales of Sabian Corruption

Chapter 10 part 1: Evin-Ja's plan

"You left Sabian alone to deal with him!" Rohan yelled. "I am sorry but Sabian sounded certain that he can deal with Evin-Ja." Alera said. "Sabian is not ready to fight him yet." Rohan said. "Meelo, you can handle it from here right?" Rohan asked. "Of course, if I can handle I gigantic robot with a laser only using paint, I think I can handle this." Meelo answered as he threw down a mecha tank. "Come on, we must hurry." Rohan said. Everyone began to run up the steps until more guards came running down the steps toward them.

"Why are you doing this Evin-Ja?" Sabian asked. "I am doing this for the great of good." Evin-Ja. "I see myself as the true savior of this world and not you." He added. "The avatar is a plague that needs to be dealt with, this world doesn't need the avatar anymore." Evin-Ja said. "This world needs the avatar to stopping psycho paths like you." Sabian said. "Psycho path is such strong words Avatar but I see myself not only a savior but a…" Evin-Ja started. "A dictator." Sabian said. "Ah yes a dictator." Evin-Ja said. "I am doing something smart." Evin-Ja added. "Kuvira started from the wrong point in uniting the Earth kingdom." He added. "I started from the highest point possible and that is being President." Evin-Ja finished. "At Kuvira gave up in the end." Sabian said. "That is something I am not good on doing." Evin-Ja said. Sabian stood up in a fighting stance. "I don't want to do this." Sabian said. "But you must Avatar, it is your job." Evin-Ja yelled as he slammed his fist onto the ground.

"Is that all of them?" Zorn asked. "Yes now come on." Rohan answered. Everyone continued up the steps and into the building. "We need hurry now." Rohan said. "Where do you think they might be at?" Tieza asked. A large rumbling noise came from the roof. "I am guessing the roof." Kaiven said. "Come on." Alera said.

Jumping over a boulder, Sabian rolled onto the floor and shot fire at Evin-Ja. Throwing up his hands, Evin-Ja created a earth wall blocking the fire. "Come on Avatar, you know well enough that you can't win." Evin-Ja said. "Even in the beginning, you know you can't win." He added. "It doesn't hurt to try." Sabian said kicking air out at Evin-Ja. Still hiding behind the earth wall, Evin-Ja punched earth at Sabian. Sabian jumped over the earth and slid under the other two. Sabian, throwing his hands into the air, brought out some water from his pouch and threw ice daggers at Evin-Ja. Evin-Ja ran near the window and jumped out of the way letting the ice dagger to go through the window. Sabian slammed his foot onto the ground and punched a boulder toward Evin-Ja. Ducking under the boulder, Evin-Ja shifted his hands creating sand around Sabian's leg. Sabian looked down and tried to react but it was to late. Evin-Ja shifted his hands and threw Sabian into the walls. Shifting his hands, Evin-Ja threw Sabian into the roof and then the floor.

"You think you can win Avatar?" Evin-Ja asked. "You are just weak." Evin-Ja said. Sabian tried to get up but couldn't. Evin-Ja grabbed Sabian by the throat and walked him over to the window. "I need to tell you one more thing before you die Avatar." Evin-Ja said. Sabian looked straight in Evin-Ja's eyes. "I ordered those men to kill your parents." Evin-Ja said. Sabian's eyes opened wide. "Sabian!" Alera yelled. Sabian and Evin-Ja looked over to Alera and the others. "Ah, you all have come to see the end of the avatar." Evin-Ja said. Evin-Ja slammed Sabian into the window breaking it. "Goodbye Avatar." Evin-Ja said. "May you rest with your parents." He added. Evin-Ja threw Sabian out of the window. "Sabian!" Alera yelled. Rohan and Zorn jumped forward and shot air and fire at Evin-Ja, who ducked under the fire and air.

Everything around Sabian seemed to slow down. Sabian looked around and noticed it was getting dark. Not realizing it, Sabian started to drift upward and was now standing on an aurora like trail. Sabian looked up and noticed a very big form of him but his were glowing. "Go toward the light." A woman's voiced said. Sabian looked around but saw no one. Sabian looked back at the spirit looking form of him and walked forward. The spirit opened his hands and created a aurora sphere. Sabian stepped into the sphere and felt his body change.

Evin-Ja threw earth boulders at Rohan and Zorn. Rohan jumped over the boulder and Zorn shot fire at Evin-Ja. Evin-Ja ducked under the fire and shot a boulder at Rohan. Tieza jumped forward and blocked the boulder with an earth wall. "You cannot win, just give it up." Evin-Ja yelled. "Evin-Ja just look at what you are doing." Rohan said. "I know isn't it beautiful." Evin-Ja said. Rohan was about to say something but was stopped. "You…you… YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Trendon yelled. Evin-Ja stepped back a little. Trendon slammed his foot onto the ground and shot a earth boulder at Evin-Ja who ducked under the earth. "You little brat." Evin-Ja said. Evin-Ja started to shift his hands but something stopped him. "You will not harm my brother." Sabian said. Evin-Ja turned around and saw Sabian. "You… you were suppose to be dead." Evin-Ja said. Alera started to smile but noticed something. Sabian's eyes were glowing and he was crying. "You will pay Evin-Ja." Sabian said. Evin-Ja took a step trying to prepare himself for the outcome.

Tales of Sabian Corruption

Chapter 10 part 2: Freedom

Evin-Ja ran back away from the window with Sabian not to far behind following him. Evin-Ja turned and threw sand at Sabian trying to grab Sabian, but Sabian air bended through the sand.

"What is wrong with Sabian?" Tieza. "He is in the Avatar State." Tali answered. "The very definition of a powerful defense." Rohan added. "It is something all avatars activate when there life is in danger." Rohan said. "Will he be ok?" Alera asked. "Yes, we just need to keep a safe distance from him." Zorn said.

Sabian, landing on the ground, shifted his hands and started to control the sand. Wrapping the sand around Evin-Ja's leg, Sabian threw him into the opposite side of the huge room. Evin-Ja stood up and slammed his fist into the wall, which made large pillars shot out of the wall. Sabian, running, slid to a stop and threw his hands outward and destroyed the earth pillars with his own earth pillars. The dust started to clear. Sabian looked around for Evin-Ja but noticed he was running toward the window. Sabian turned quickly and punched air at Evin-Ja, knocking him away from the window. Evin-Ja staggered up from the floor. Evin-Ja looked up and noticed that Sabian was running at him. Throwing his hands up, Evin-Ja started throwing earth daggers at Sabian. Sabian slid left and right dodging the earth. Sabian punched fire out at Evin-Ja, knocking him off balance. Evin-Ja, uncovering his hands, saw that Sabian was right on him. Sabian grabbed Evin-Ja's collar and threw him into the wall with some air.

Evin-Ja stood up against the wall. "Please Avatar, spare me." Evin-Ja begged. Sabian continued to walk toward Evin-Ja. Sabian started to shift his hands, making a fire, air, earth and water dagger. "Please!" Evin-Ja begged. Sabian grabbed hold of Evin-Ja's collar with his left hand and brought his right hand back and was ready to end it. "Sabian stop, it is over." Alera yelled. Sabian continued. Evin-Ja stared into Sabian's glowing eyes. Sabian started to bring down the dagger. "Sabian!" Trendon yelled. Sabian's right hand stopped midway. "It is over bro." Trendon said. Sabian closed his eyes and dropped the element dagger onto the floor, scattering the elements. Evin-Ja slid down the wall sweating.

Meelo ran into the room, followed by some Untied forces troops. "Is it over?" Meelo asked. Rohan nodded his head. Meelo ran over to Evin-Ja. "Yes, finally arrest these scoundrels." Evin-Ja said. "No, mister, you sir are under arrest for the being the biggest jerk in the world." Meelo said. "What no, not me him." Evin-Ja. Meelo took out a fan smacked it across Evin-Ja's head. "You have the right to remain silent." Meelo said. "Sabian are you ok?" Trendon asked. Sabian rubbed his eyes to dry them. "Just our parents will finally live in peace." Sabian answered.

Meelo took Evin-Ja out in front of the crowd and everyone threw anything they could find at Evin-Ja. "They must really hate you." Meelo said. Evin-Ja was about to say something until Meelo smacked him across the head with the fan. "I said you have the right to remain silent." Meelo said. When Sabian and the others walked out of the building, everyone cheered. "So what now?" Sabian asked. "Give them a speech." Rohan answered. "You brought peace to Republic City." Rohan added. Sabian looked at the others. They all urged him on. "

Sabian took a step down from the steps. "Everyone, today marks freedom the tyrant Evin-Ja." Sabian started. "I know this rebellion may have damaged homes and injured some but it was all for the better." He added. "Today marks the annual freedom for all of us." Sabian said. "It may take us a hard time to recover but in due time this world will forever be in balance." Sabian added. The crowd cheered as loud as they could. "That could have been better but it was good." Alera said. "Hey I tried." Sabian said. "Lets hear it for the Avatar." Kaiven yelled. The crowd cheered much louder now.

Everyone was having a great time. Sabian entered the room and the crowd cheered. "Did I miss something?" Sabian asked. "You missed my younger brother become elected as the next President of Republic City." Ikki answered. "Wow it has only been 10 weeks and the people have already elected their next leader." Sabian said. "I know right but Rohan is looking for you." Ikki added." Where is Zorn?" Sabian asked. "He had to make a quick run." Ikki answered. Sabian nodded his head and continued to walk through the crowd. Everyone that Sabian passed greeted him with waves and handshakes. Sabian looked over and noticed Trendon and Tai Lyi. "Hey bro." Sabian said. "Hey Sabian." Trendon said. "Princess." Sabian bowed. Tai Lyi bowed back. "Hey Sabian, my older sister wanted me to tell you that she thinks you are cute." Tai Lyi said. Looking over, Tai Lyi noticed a fiery expression coming from her older sister. "I better get going." Tai Lyi said running. "Sis, you get back here." Tai Lyi's sister yelled. Both Sabian and Trendon laughed together. "See you at the air temple." Sabian said. Trendon nodded his head and ran after Tai Lyi and her sister. Sabian continued through the crowd, then saw Kaiven texting someone. "Who you texting?" Sabian asked. "I am texting Raesa, wait this is none of your business." Kaiven answered blushing. "Your girlfriend?" Sabian asked nudging. "No, I wished." Kaiven answered punching Sabian in the arm. Sabian gave out a laugh and then waved at Kaiven, walking away. Kaiven waved back and continued to look into his phone. Sabian walked over to Tieza and a girl who had black hair, wearing glasses, white skin and had a bluish purple dress on. "Hey Tieza who is this?" Sabian asked. "This is Catrea, she my friend." Tieza answered. Sabian looked down and noticed Tieza and Catrea holding hands. Sabian knew what was going on. "Ok, go seeing you too." Sabian said.

Sabian walked over to the stage and finally found Rohan. "Hey Rohan." Sabian bowed. Rohan turned and bowed to Sabian. "Well, I heard you became president." Sabian said. "Indeed I did." Rohan said. "I wont be able to mess you up while you meditate." Sabian said laughing. "Yes you wont be able to do any of that." Rohan said. "So do you think everything will be peaceful now?" Sabian asked. "I hope it does." Rohan said. "It was so hard to deal with the lost of my parents and almost loosing my friends." Sabian said. "I can understand." Rohan said. "I know there will be more bumps along the way." Sabian said. "My father once told me that life is one big bumpy ride." Rohan said. Sabian smiled. "You haven't told me a lot about your family." Sabian said. "Don't worry, I will tell you when I get the chance." Rohan said. "Do you know where Alera is?" Sabian asked. Rohan pointed out toward the balcony door.

Alera stood out on the balcony looking out at the setting sun and the sea. Sabian opened the balcony door and walked over to Alera. She was wearing a very beautiful fire nation dress. "You look beautiful." Sabian said. Alera blushed. "You look to bad yourself." Alera said turning around. Sabian laughed. Sabian stood next to Alera on the railing. "Well this has been a fun trip." Sabian said. "I can't agree more." Alera said. "But at least I had to be beside me." Sabian said. Alera blushed. Sabian turned to Alera and Alera turned to Sabian. "I love you Sabian." Alera said. "I love you too Alera." Sabian said. Sabian leaned and meet lips with Alera's. Sabian and Alera finally shared the first moment of love together.


	11. Chapter 11

Tales of Sabian: Sacred

Chapter 1: Descendent

(One year later)

The boat stopped onto the dock of Republic City and two teenagers walked off followed by a lion bear. Taking in a deep breath, Sabian started to smile. "It is so good to be back in Republic City." Sabian said. "I can agree with you on that." Alera said. Tu Ra roared in agreement. "Yeah, lets go see Rohan." Sabian said. Climbing onto Tu Ra's back, Sabian and Alera held onto Tu Ra as he started to run toward the capital of Republic City.

Rohan was walking down the steps until he heard panting. Turning around, Rohan was face to face with the chest of a lion bear. Climbing down, Sabian and Alera stood in front of Rohan. Opening his hands, Rohan gave Sabian and Alera a hug. "It has been a whole year since you guys were gone." Rohan said. "Yes, yes it has." Sabian said. Letting go, Rohan looked at Sabian's hair. "You need a hair cut." Rohan said. Sabian started to laugh. Alera started to push Sabian's hair down, trying to make it stay down but it didn't. "I'll deal with it later." Alera said. Sabian smiled. "I am sorry that we missed your wedding." Sabian said. "That is ok." Rohan said. "Rohan, you're going to miss the meeting." Tali said walking down the steps but she looked different. Tali's stomach was round. "What is that?" Sabian asked. "This necklace, Rohan bought it for me." Tali answered. Sabian was about to say something but was nudged by Alera. "The necklace looks beautiful." Sabian said. "So what has the avatar been doing with his spar time?" Tali asked. "They were just hanging around on Ember Island." Bolin answered. "Bolin, Opal, it's so good to see you again." Rohan said giving them a hug. "It is good to see you too." Opal said. "Sorry to cut this reunion short but I have meeting to go to." Rohan said. Bolin and Opal nodded their heads in agreement. Rohan bowed one last time and walked inside the building. "Well Sabian, I think you would need to go inside too." Bolin said. Sabian turned to look at Bolin. "Why?" Sabian asked. "You are the Avatar, you should attend the meeting." Bolin answered. Sabian shrugged his shoulders and followed Rohan inside the building.

"Look who finally made it." Fire Lord Chung Chi said. Rohan waved the comment away and sat down in his seat. Sabian, too, walked over near Rohan and stood beside him. "Why is the Avatar here?" Chung Chi asked. "Because, he has the right to come to this meeting." Rohan answered. "He is the avatar after all." Northern Water Tribe President Hogan. "You have no right to speak, you are just half a nation since your sister tribe can not be here." Chung Chi said. "Now calm down, we know she isn't here but let us just keep the peace." President Bo Lu of the Earth Kingdom said. "You stay on your side of the table." Chung Chi yelled. Everyone was arguing except Rohan and Sabian. "Everyone just calm down!" Sabian yelled. "Can we just go through a meeting without having any conflict?" Sabian asked. "Fine, proceed with the meeting Rohan." Chung Chi answered. Rohan nodded his head.

Alera, riding on Tu Ra's back, looked out at the vine-infested part of the city where the spirit portal was but the thing is there was no spirit portal there. "I thought there was suppose to be a spirit portal here." Alera said. "Indeed there was but something happened." A very old lady said. "Do you know what happened?" Alera asked. The old lady shook her head. Alera looked out toward the city. "Tu Ra, take me out there." Alera said pointing at the vine-infested city. Tu Ra took a running start and headed out toward the city.

"Indeed we need to discuss the whole change of politics in this world." President Hogan said. "There is no need for change in the Fire Nation and there will never be a change." Chung Chi said. "I agree with President Hogan." Rohan said. "What if something happens to you?" Rohan asked. "The whole Fire Nation will go into chaos." President Bo Lu said. "Nothing is going to happen to me, my guards will make sure of it." Chung Chi said. Sabian yawned at the talk of all the politics. Getting up, Sabian walked over to Rohan. "Imma go on and get out of it here." Sabian said. Rohan nodded his head. "I can handle this for now." Rohan said. Sabian nodded his head and walked out of the room. "Oh where is the avatar going; I am betting he is done with just being around weak people." Chung Chi said. Sabian took a deep breath and continued to walk out.

Sabian was walking down the hall until he heard a laugh. Sabian looked out the corner of his eye and saw that Tai Lyi and Trendon were hiding behind the corner. Turning around, Sabian air bended Tai Lyi and Trendon from the corner. "That is not fair." Trendon said. "Bro, you know I could see you." Sabian said. "It has been a year bro." Trendon said. "Yeah sorry for not being able to come to your birthday." Sabian said. "But I did get you this." Sabian added. Sabian took out an earth kingdom necklace that said brother in an ancient language. "Whoa, that looks cool." Trendon said wrapping it around his neck. "I knew you would like it." Sabian said. "Well, I have to go bro." Sabian said. "Ok, see you later." Trendon said.

Alera slid off of Tu Ra and walked over to the closed spirit portal. "I don't understand, why would the Avatar close this portal?" Alera asked herself. She was about to say something else but stopped after hearing loud tapping. Alera leaned her head up against the portal. "LET ME OUT!" a very deep voice yelled. Alera jumped back out of surprise. "Please let me out." The deep voice said. "Who are you?" Alera asked.

Sabian walked out of the building and headed down the steps until Alera stopped him. "Sabian come quickly." Alera said. "What's wrong?" Sabian asked. "I will explain on the way, just get on." Alera answered. Sabian jumped onto the back of Tu Ra. "Lets go, Tu." Alera said. Tu Ra took a running start and was now down the road.

Tu Ra slid to a stop and Sabian and Alera jumped off his back. Sabian and Alera walked over toward the spirit portal and saw the Black spirit floating around. "He said his name is Aizel." Sabian said. "Yeah, he said he was imprisoned by brother in the Northern Water Tribe Mountains." Alera said. "I don't get it, what did he do to be locked up?" Sabian asked. "He told me that his brother tricked Avatar Korra to lock him in the portal." Alera answered. "But what of the other spirit portals?" Sabian asked. "As he told me, His brother created a seal on the portal but he told me the avatar can break the seal." Alera said. Sabian walked over toward the portal and placed his hand on the portal. His eyes started to glow and the portal opened up releasing the spirit. "I'M FREE!" Aizel yelled in the sky. "Haha thank you avatar for freeing me." Aizel said shaking Sabian's hand. "Uh, your welcome I guess." Sabian said. "How do I look?" Aizel asked. Sabian stared at the very dark and oval liking spirit with a slither like body going down to the floor and he was wearing a white mask with markings on it. "You look the same." Sabian said. "Ah yes, now I must go after my brother." Aizel said trying to fly off. "Ugh, I am to weak." Aizel said falling down to the floor. "Avatar, I need you to go after my brother before he comes back." Aizel said. "For what?" Sabian asked. "He is planning something big." Aizel answered. Sabian looked at Alera and Alera looked back at him. "What are you going to do?" Sabian asked. "I will be here with these spirits." Aizel answered hugging two tiny blue spirits. "Come on we need to go tell Rohan." Sabian said. Climbing the back of Tu Ra, Sabian and Alera turned back to Aizel. "How dangerous is your brother?" Sabian asked. "He is dangerous enough to control the Avatar." Aizel answered. "Lets go Tu Ra." Sabian said. Tu Ra bolted down the street, heading toward the capital.

"So, that is what is happening." Rohan said stroking his just cut beard. "Yes, I need to go to the North Pole and confront Aizel's brother." Sabian said. "Well of course you're not going alone." Trendon said. "Yeah, we are going to the North Pole right?" Kaiven asked. "Yes." Sabian answered. Kaiven started to smile. "I'll go too." Tieza said. "You know I am coming along too." Alera said. Sabian smiled. "Well Rohan, we have the plan now." Sabian said. "Indeed now hurry up, if what Aizel is saying is true, you must go now." Rohan said. Sabian nodded his head. "Ok everyone, Team Avatar is back." Sabian said.


	12. Chapter 12

Tales of Sabian Sacred

Chapter 2: Tales and Gone

"Are you sure you guys going to be ok?" Catrea asked. "Of course, you don't have to worry about a thing." Tieza answered. Catrea nodded her head and gave Tieza a hug. "Please be careful, my little prince." Tai Lyi said giving Trendon a kiss on the cheek. Trendon nodded his head. "So, are you ready to go?" Rohan asked. "Yeah, we're ready." Sabian answered. "Now off with you, the journey is going to be a very long and it will be very difficult to get the spirit to come with us." Rohan said. "Yeah but don't worry I will take care of it." Sabian said. Rohan nodded his head. Sabian took a few steps onto the boat until he heard panting.

"Tu Ra, are you sure you want to come along?" Sabian asked. "I know how you are on boats." Sabian added. Tu Ra roared in agreement. "Ok buddy, come on board." Sabian said. With that, Tu Ra ran onto the boat.

Everyone waved the avatar go bye and even the spirit Aizel was waving his hands toward the avatar. "I still don't trust him." Alera said. "I don't either but we need to hear his brother's side of the story." Sabian said. Alera looked toward Sabian. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Sabian said. Turning toward Alera, Sabian gave Alera an embracing hug.

"Do you think they will succeed?" Rohan asked. "I do hope so, my brother is one not to underestimate." Aizel said. "My brother is more devious than ever, he even tricked the Avatar before Sabian." Aizel said.

"So how are we going to past the time?" Kaiven asked as everyone sat down in a circle. "We could tell stories." Trendon proposed. "That seems good enough to me." Sabian agreed. "Ok, who is first?" Kaiven. "I got one." The captain answered sitting down next to Tieza. "Once upon a time in this very sea, there was beast full of rage and anger." The captain said. "He was a vile beast, both shark and serpent." He added. "This beast swims through the sea looking for ships to eat." He added. "Once people thought he dead but no he still controls this very sea." He added. "He could attack at any moment." He added. The boat rocked a little. "Ah, it's him." Trendon yelled. "I am just kidding kiddo, that beast is nothing but a myth." The captain said. "I wasn't scared." Trendon said. "Sure you weren't." Tieza said. "So who is next?" Kaiven asked. "I have one, Tieza how do you and Catrea meet?" Trendon asked. "Well, we just really good friends at first and then it progressed from there." Tieza smiled nervously. "I don't get it." Trendon said. "Lets just leave it from there." Tieza said. "Oh ok, I have story to tell." Trendon said.

Alera, who was leaning against the wall, turned to her right to look at Sabian. Walking over, Alera asked, "Why aren't you with the others?" Sabian leaned up off of Tu Ra's side. "I just don't feel up to listening to stories." Sabian answered. "Come, I am sure it will cheer you up." Alera said. Sabian shook his head. "Hey, what's the matter?" Alera asked as she sat down next to Sabian. "I just don't feel right anymore." Sabian answered. "Why do you say that?" Alera asked. "I don't know I just don't." Sabian answered. "Have I ever told you what happened after my parents' death?" Sabian asked. "I never asked." Alera answered.

"Well when Trendon and I were little, times were tough for us." Sabian started. "The only food we ever received were just crumbs on the ground." He added. "We had to learn to survive or we would never be able to make it in this world." He added. "No one, not even old people seemed to care about a young kid and starving baby brother." Sabian said. "They might have been scared by the Lionbear but he was to small to even try and hurt someone." He added. "When Trendon was three, we meet this family who seemed to be a very nice couple." Sabian said. "They cared for us and loved us but that was only a cover up of what they were really trying to do." Sabian added.

"What were they doing exactly?" Alera asked. "They were preparing to sell us to a gang that goes by the name of Lotus Fire." Sabian answered. "I didn't know what they were going to do to us but we didn't stay to find out." Sabian added. "That night when we were suppose to be given to the Lotus Fire, I climbed out of the back window with Trendon and Tu Ra." Sabian said. "After that we continued on our journey to finding whatever was out there in the world." Sabian added.

"When Trendon was five, we found another family but they were way different from the family before." Sabian said. "They were just cruel and harsh to us." Sabian added. "The mother hated Tu and the father hated my guts." Sabian added. "So again you, your brother and Tu ran away." Alera said. Sabian nodded his head. "After that, we figured that no family was going to be the best thing for us." Sabian said. "Until you meet me?" Alera asked. Sabian turned his head and gave her smile. "You are right, until I meet you." Sabian started. "Until I meet you, my life was bad but now it is full of wonders and happiness." Sabian added. "Well at least one thing came out of traveling that world." Alera said. "Yeah, I got to meet great friends and the best girlfriend of all time." Sabian said. Alera blushed. "I know what you mean." Alera said as she leaned closer to Sabian. Sabian, too, began to lean towards Alera until the boat rocked side to side as if something hit it. "What was that?" Alera asked. "I don't know but one thing for sure; it wasn't good." Sabian answered. Jumping up, Sabian ran over to the side of the boat and looked over into the water. "There is something moving under the boat, and it's big." Sabian yelled.

"That vile beast is true." The captain said. "You told us it was only a myth." Trendon said. "Ai, I did but it seems like the stories I heard about this beast were true." The captain said. The boat rocked side to side again. "Everyone quiet." Sabian said. It was all silent on the boat and in the water. "Ok everyone can relax no…" Sabian started but was interrupted. Shooting out of the water was a large blue-scaled Sharpent. Fins going down along the side of its body, large teeth going all the way inside the monster's mouth like a shark, and a very long serpent like body going into the water and out on the other side. Kaiven quickly jumped up and threw daggers of ice at the best but none of it penetrated the skin of the beast. Both Sabian and Alera shot fire left and right at the best but none seemed to even burn the best.

"Captain how do we defeat this beast?" Sabian asked. "You don't, this monster's skin must be tougher than most creatures of the sea." The captain answered. "Then, I wonder is he can handle this." Sabian said slamming his fist together. Closing his eyes and opening them back, Sabian activated his avatar state. "Come on fish, let's dance." Sabian said jumping into the air.

Flying into the air, Sabian shifted his hands, creating a tornado out of water. Roaring at Sabian, the Sharpent charged at Sabian. Shifting his hands toward the beast, Sabian shot the tornado at the beast. The beast broke through the water and swam under the sea. Sabian looked around below him but didn't see the best anywhere. Bursting through the water, the Sharpent surprised Sabian and slapped Sabian with is fin, into the water.

"Sabian!" Alera yelled. Sabian popped his head of the water, coughing. Sabian shifted his hands, creating a whirlpool under him and he drifted back onto the boat. "That thing is tough." Sabian said. "You did only use water though." Kaiven said. "Did you see how he just broke through the water, I don't think any other element will help." Sabian said. "Where is it anyway?" Sabian asked. Everyone looked around and saw no beast. "Do you think he left?" Trendon asked. "No, he is coming back." Tieza answered.

Looking out toward the ocean, everyone noticed the beast speeding toward them. "Everyone, brace for impact!" Sabian yelled. The Sharpent slammed against the boat really hard. Everyone was holding on to something but Trendon and Tu Ra weren't. "Trendon!" Sabian yelled. "Sabian!" Trendon yelled back. Tu Ra, too, was roaring for helping.

Sabian was about to jump for Trendon and Tu Ra but the beast was approaching from the other side. Activating the avatar state, Sabian kicked out a large fireball knocking the beast back. Drifting into the sea, the Sharpent disappeared so did Trendon and Tu Ra.

"Trendon! Tu!" Sabian yelled. "Trendon!" Kaiven yelled. "Tu!" Tieza yelled. "Trendon!" Alera yelled. No answer. "No no no no not you guys too." Sabian said beginning to cry. "Do you think the Sharpent got them?" Tieza asked. "Don't you dare say that!" Sabian yelled. Tieza took a step back. "They could have found a safe place." Sabian said. "There is nothing out here, just the vast ocean." Kaiven said. Sabian stared dead at Kaiven. "Sabian calm down." Alera said. "Everything will be alright." She added. "No it wont, my whole family is dead." Sabian said. "Sabian, I know how you feel." Alera said. "No you don't, you will never understand how it feels to lose your whole family." Sabian yelled. Alera looked at Sabian like Sabian had struck a nerve. "I don't know, I don't know!" Alera yelled. "I lost my entire family, Kaiven and Tieza are just my step brother and sister." Alera yelled. "I lost my entire family too." Alera added. Sabian was shocked. "I didn't know." Sabian said. "I am so sorry." Sabian added. Sabian tried to reach out to her but she backed away. "If you keep thinking that this world is only about you, then I don't think we need to be together." Alera said. "Alera don't say that." Sabian said. "No, have fun dating yourself." Alera said walking away leaving Sabian in a state of shock.


End file.
